


My Life With You: The Beginning

by NoneOfThisIsReal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believer Queen, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, F/M, Impregnation Fetish, Lactation Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisIsReal/pseuds/NoneOfThisIsReal
Summary: As Henry and Regina await the birth of their twin boys, Kyler and Jonathan, the couple learns that their former lives in Storybrooke are starting to return to those that know them. An occurrence that has the potential to disrupt the happiness they've found in the small Canadian town they've settled in.This story is about a consensual, sexual adult relationship between Regina and HenryUpdates ever other Saturday, barring any complications
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a consensual, sexual adult relationship between Regina and Henry. **For all intents and purposes, it's incest. If that is not your thing, DO NOT READ.** Not very kinky, but if it gets there, then there will be a warning in the chapter. Tagged kinks are one that are prominent throughout the story.
> 
> There are two stories being told; Henry and Regina's present and their past. I hope it's not too confusing.

Henry buried his face deeper into the wild mane that covered that covered it, nuzzling the warm skin of the neck beneath the hair. Leaving the cozy bed and the warm body that was pressed against him was the furthest thing from his mind. Granted the body was putting off more heat than he could stand, but Henry saw no reason to complain, and pulled the body tighter against him.

His fingertips slid across the soft skin of the hip his hand was resting on, and an automatic smile formed on Henry’s lips when the top of his hand brushed the underside of the protruding abdomen. Placing a gentle hand on the distended stomach, Henry’s smile grew wider.

In a few short weeks, the occupants living inside would be joining them and rest of the world, and Henry couldn’t wait. He moved his hand back to the hip, taking a careful but firm, hold of it as he rolled his hips into the naked lower that was pressed against his crotch.

Henry nestled his semi-hard dick in the cleft between the two ass cheeks. Biting the inside of his bottom lip, Henry slowly began to rock his hips, taking a moment to enjoy the way his hard cock dragged between the soft, yielding flesh before he decided to give into his building arousal and woke his bed mate up.

His movements, however, weren’t as subtle as he thought they were, and when a hand reached back and took hold of his thigh, Henry grinned.

As she turned her head, Regina lifted her hand and raked her fingers through the short hair on the back of Henry’s head as she met his lips for a lazy, but passionate kiss. The movement of his hips and feeling his hard dick moving up and down her ass crack had woken her up.

Amused, Regina smiled into the kiss and moved her hand to the back of his neck, deepening it. How he had the energy to do anything amazed her. The two of them had made love the previous until exhaustion had hit her in the early hours of the morning.

Henry’s hand slid down her hip to her thigh where it drifted to the inside of it. Regina spread her legs open when Henry slowly began to part her thighs, already eager to feel his fingers on her aroused center. He moved her top leg to where it hooked behind his, spreading her open even more.

Teasing fingertips skimmed over the sensitive skin that was on the inside of her thigh, and Regina moaned into the kiss, giving Henry the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth and caress hers drawing another moan out of her.

Even with a thick blanket covering them, goosebumps still broke out on Regina’s skin as Henry’s deft fingers grazed over the outer edge of her mound. He stroked the downy strip of her hair that ran down the middle of it, and Regina raised her hips in a futile attempt to move his fingers closer to the parts of her which were anxious for his touch.

Henry’s fingers were inching their way closer to her clit when a swift kick to her bladder caused Regina to break their kiss and groan.

“Are you okay?” Henry asked as he jerked his head back and moved so Regina could lie on her back. He frowned as he looked down at her, worrying that he might have done something to hurt her.

Regina chuckled and gave him a quick nod. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, then lifted her head to give him lingering kiss. She rested her head back on her pillow and smiled at him. “I’m fine, dear.” Regina chuckled again and rubbed her oversized stomach. “Your son, Kyler, has decided to use my bladder for soccer practice so now I have to pee.”

She sat up and gave Henry another kiss before moving to get out of bed.

Henry watched as she struggled to get out of their bed. “Do you need help?”

Regina shook her head. She might have been having a moment of difficulty, but eventually was able to make it out of their bed.

Henry watched as she walked to the bathroom. Being almost nine months pregnant with twins had no effect on Henry’s attraction to Regina. In fact, it made it worse, and Henry’s dick continued to harden as he watched her ass. “Hurry up and get back to bed. I have an hour before I need to be at school.”

Regina looked at him over her shoulder, a wicked gleam in shining in her eyes and a sexy smirk on her lips. “How about you call in sick today? That way we can continue our activities from last night.”

She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Henry dropped face first into the mattress and groaned. Regina was going to be the death of him; either by priapism or by screwing him into the grave. He definitely preferred the latter to the former.

Henry rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was possible that he could get away with calling out of work today, but he had to get his classes ready for the provincial testing that was scheduled for next month, which would be happening around the same time the twins were supposed to be born, and since Henry had a gut feeling that he wouldn’t be there, he wanted to spend as much time as he could getting the seventh graders he taught ready.

“That look on your face says you don’t want to have sex with me,” Regina said, pulling Henry from his thoughts.

He rolled his head and looked at her as she stood in the doorway of the en suite bathroom. _Gods she is magnificent._ Pregnancy had only made Regina’s body more attractive, and Henry found it difficult to keep his hands off her. Her breasts had grown at least three bra sizes. Her overgrown stomach had turned her into a radiant goddess of fertility in his mind, and she was just breathtaking. Every time the two of them were in the same room, Henry never failed to tell her how beautiful she was to him.

Henry got on his knees and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, grinning at her. “The only thing I’m thinking about right now is fucking you.”

Regina gave him a skeptical look as she made her way over to the bed. “The deep lines of concentration on that were your face said otherwise.”

When she was close to the bed, Henry cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a deep kiss. Regina’s arms wrapped around his midsection as she melted into him.

The tip of his tongue glided over her bottom lip, and the instant her mouth open, Henry pushed his tongue forward and met her. A moan came from Regina as their tongues slid against one another. As Henry lost himself in mapping out her hot mouth with his tongue, he palmed Regina’s right breast with his hand and reveled in having the weight of it in his palm. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger, but it wasn’t a hard one because Regina’s nipples had become more sensitive the further she got in her pregnancy. A soft whimper escaped her, and it caused Henry’s hard cock to twitch. He let the kiss last another second before breaking it.

Henry pulled back, and in the low light that came from the lamp on the other side of their room, he could see the lust and need that burned in her eyes. Regina’s libido had skyrocketed at the beginning of her second trimester and it never waned, so it took very little to get her going. Not that Henry had that problem to begin with.

Henry got off the bed and said, “I don’t have much time. Sit on the bed.”

Complying with the request, Regina sat on the edge of bed, then Henry moved a few of their pillows so they would provide extra support for her back when she laid down. Henry then captured her lips for a fiery, ardent kiss and ran his fingers through her hair, taking hold of the dark hair as he guided her back onto the bed.

Since he didn’t have much time, Henry knelt in front of her legs and pulled her knees apart, revealing her wet pussy to him. Henry smirked. Another thing he loved about Regina’s pregnancy was how wet she got. There had been a number of times where he had been face-deep in her pussy and he thought she would drown him. Thoughts skidding off, Henry glance at the clock to see if he had enough time to get her to squirt for him, but alas, it was too late. He would just give her enough to tide her over for the day.

Henry kissed the inside of her left knee then laid a path of kisses up the inside of her thigh. When he reached the apex between her thighs he gave her sensitive, wet outer lips a quick swipe with his tongue then he moved to kiss the inside of her left knee. “I thought you didn’t have much time?” Regina asked, and her voice quaked ever so slightly because of the need she felt.

Henry kissed the inside of her thigh and smiled against it before giving the spot a firm bite. Regina draw in a sharp breath through her teeth. He soothed the area with his tongue, then as he laid a path of kisses up the inside of her thigh, Henry murmured, “I don’t, but teasing you is something I can’t seem to pass up.”

“Don’t forget, dear, payback—” Regina released a shuddering breath as Henry dragged the tip of his tongue up her slick folds. “Henry,” she said on a breathless whisper.

Henry licked up her slit, then stroked the hood of her clit with the tip of tongue, avoiding the head of it. After playing with her clit for a few seconds, Henry glided his tongue through her wet folds again, humming as the taste of her flooded his senses. He swirled the end of tongue around the entrance of her pussy, then slid it as far as he could inside her.

Regina’s hand flew to the back of his head, and she pulled his hair as she rolled her hips, fucking herself on his tongue. “Yes! Oh yes,” she whispered between shallow breaths. Henry darted his tongue in and out of her pussy adding some more friction to the overexcited muscles that surrounded it.

Henry let her have one more moment of control, then he pulled his tongue out of her. In one broad stroke, he licked from the bottom of her pussy to her clit, where he swirled his tongue around the engorged appendage before sucking it into his mouth.

Regina cried out Henry’s name and clamped her legs shut around his head and rolled onto her side. Henry, keeping his lips wrapped around her clit, took hold of her hips and directed her back onto her back. Once she was back on it, he began to flick the hard nub with the tip of tongue.

Another effect of pregnancy was that Regina’s clit had become more prominent and sensitive, and Henry loved how reactive it made her during sex, but as much as he enjoyed it, there were times when she didn’t. Especially when she couldn’t get any relief for her sexual frustration.

As soon as Henry had managed to pry her legs open, he began to suck on Regina’s clit more enthusiastically while he brought his hand up and slid two fingers into her effortlessly.

“Fuck, Henry!” Regina shouted as her back arched off the bed as his fingers joined his mouth in pleasing her.

Henry’s cock ached with need and he could feel the pre-cum dripping off the end of it, but all he was focused on was one thing, and that was making Regina come. He pulled his mouth away from her pussy and rested his head on her thigh, watching as his fingers pumped in and out of her sloppy hole. “Fuck, baby, let go,” he said, entranced by the sight in front of him and the uninhibited moans coming from Regina. “Come for me, Regina. I want to see you come.”

“Mouth.” Regina gasped and took hold of his hair, pulling it.

Grinning, Henry gave her exactly what she wanted. First, he pulled out his fingers and plunged his tongue deep inside of her.

“Oh fuck! Henry!” Regina shouted. “Yes, yes, yes.”

The word continued to fall out of her mouth as she moved her hips, trying to fuck herself on his tongue, but Henry wouldn’t let her as he fucked her with it like he would with his cock.

He moved his mouth to her clit and sucked on it, while he pushed three of his fingers into them, curling the first two so they would stroke the spongy muscles he knew made up her g-spot.

Soft, incomplete gasps became the only sounds that came from Regina, and Henry knew she was close to coming.

He removed his mouth from her clit and continued to relentlessly pound his fingers in and out of her as he moved up her body. Henry clamped his lips on the brown nipple that was on her left breast and began to suck on it gently. Looking up to watch Regina’s face, he gave the hard point a tentative bite. Regina held her bottom lip between her teeth as her face contorted in pleasurable anguish. She was so close to the precipice of relief, but not quite there.

Another finger joined the other three in their relentless attack on Regina’s pussy, and after two hard thrusts, she cried out as the muscles of her pussy tightly clamped down on Henry’s fingers. The muscles were so strong, he thought they were going to bruise his fingers. Regina held the back of his head as she went through her orgasm, and Henry did his best to keep his fingers moving wanting to prolong her orgasm.

After several long minutes, Regina relaxed, melting into the bed as Henry withdrew his fingers and stood up. He wrapped his cum covered hand around his throbbing erection and desperately began to stroke it. It didn’t take long for his orgasm building. Feeling and watching Regina come was enough to get him off. Henry felt his balls tighten up, then a rush of euphoria came over him as cock expelled several thick ropes of cum, all landing on Regina’s spent pussy. Breathless and experiencing a slight case of dizziness, Henry squeezed the last few drops of cum out of his dick then wiped the tip of it on Regina’s clit.

He met Regina’s gaze and she arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re not going to leave me a mess like that are you? I know I’ve taught you better.”

Grin on his face, Henry got back down on his knees to clean her up. Leaning in, he swiped his tongue over her outers lips, through her wet folds, and around her clit collecting a mixture of their cum. When he was done cleaning her up, Henry stood and laid next to her on the bed.

Henry pressed his lips to Regina’s, and knowing she could taste herself on his lips caused his dick to stir, but the thing that caused it to get hard again was when he filled her mouth with a mixture of their cum.

Regina moaned, but continued to kiss him, and the mixture of cum passed between them as the kissed continued for another few minutes, and once it was gone, Henry let his lips linger on Regina’s for another second before pulling back and smiling at her. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to taste it from the source, but I hoped it was enough to quench your thirst.”

Regina chuckled and gave him kiss. “Only enough,” she remarked as she pulled back. “I thought you had to go?”

Henry kissed her then he sat up and kissed her stomach. “Behave boys. Dada loves you.” He looked at Regina and he gave her one final kiss and murmured against her lips. “I love you as well.”

“I love you too, darling,” Regina returned as she rubbed her nose against his. Henry laid with her for another second, then he swatted her ass and got off the bed.

“I don’t understand why I put up with you,” Regina said with some annoyance as she rubbed her bare ass.

Henry flashed her a boyish grin and countered, “Because I give you good sex.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m certain that’s all it is. Go shower.”

Henry went into the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. It was going to be a long one, but at least it had started wonderfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Super late with this, but it's a fcking long chapter. Also life things. Other chapters should post on schedule. All right, have a good time non-kids.

Regina would never openly admit that she wobbled when she walked, and if anyone dared to say that she did, then she would certainly incinerate them with a fireball, but currently as she moved around the kitchen, she was in fact wobbling. As much as she enjoyed being pregnant with the boys, Regina would be glad for when her body was once again hers. Grabbing her mug of peppermint tea and bowl of chicken and rice soup, Regina made her way out of the kitchen and headed for her office at the front of the house.

Up until last week, Regina had been going into the office to work, but her stomach seemed to have grown more and getting behind the wheel was uncomfortable and a pain to do. Henry had offered to drive her to work, but their schedules weren’t synchronized enough for him to do that. Regina had contemplated hiring a chauffeur, but that would have made her stick out like a sore thumb in the small town. Plus, she didn’t know if there were any chauffeur services in a thirty mile radius. With no viable option available to her, Regina decided to go on maternity leave early, but continued to have a light workload.

One of the boys gave her stomach a jab and Regina looked down at her stomach, arching her right eyebrow. “If either of you punches an organ, you’re grounded.” Regina chuckled to herself as she entered her office and sat behind her desk.

Other than Kyler and Jonathan using her vital organs as soccer balls and feeling like a planet with its own gravitational pull, her pregnancy had been relatively easy. The fact that Henry also pampered her and indulged her every want and need didn’t hurt either. Regina smiled. She had gotten lucky with him. Henry was an attentive lover and husband, and despite their taboo background, he made her completely happy. If it weren’t for some of the finest liquor in Storybrooke, who knew what would have happened.

* * *

_Two Years Ago…_

Regina closed the oven and placed the pot roast on top of the stove, covering with a piece of foil so it could rest. She gave the sautéed green beans a quick stir, then scooped some mashed potatoes out of the saucepan on the back burner with her finger, sticking it in her mouth and giving them a final taste. She honestly believed that if she didn’t enjoy being mayor so much, she would open a five-star restaurant and give Granny a run for her money.

Regina heard the front door of the mansion slam shut. She exhaled a long breath, thinking she should clean up dinner now since it sounded like another argument was going to take place. Robin trudged into the kitchen and Regina gave him a cordial smile. “How was your day? I made dinner.”

Robin gave a snort of disbelief and said, “Nice to see you were able to make it home in time to do such a thing.”

Regina pursed her lips and moved to go make him a plate. “Did you want to shower before we eat or would rather enjoy your meal in your own filth?”

So much for her trying to remain civil.

“Why does it matter?” Robin shot back. “It’s not like you actually want to sit down and enjoy a meal with me.” He went over to one of the cabinets and got a glass out of it. “Did you finally start to feel guilty about being an absent wife and decided to make it up to me?”

After setting the plate down on the counter next to the stove, Regina slowly turned around to face him, crossing her arms over chest. She pinned him down with a hard gaze. “What are you insinuating, Robin?”

“I’m not insinuating nothing. You’re never here. Plain and simple!” He shouted, gesturing wildly at her. “It would be on thing if I thought you were having an affair, but we both know that’s not the case. You think everyone is beneath you. All you do is work, and when you get home, you don’t even talk to me. I’m not even allowed to touch you anymore.” He blew out an aggravated breath and ran his hand over his hair. “I—I—” Robin paused, and as he released another breath his blue eyes met hers. “I don’t think we should be together, Regina.”

Holding his troubled gaze, she processed what he had just said. While shocked to hear him say it, Regina couldn’t deny that he was right. For the last year she hadn’t felt anything for Robin, and she couldn’t figure out why. He was her true love she was supposed to feel a deep connection with him, but she didn’t. All she felt was tedium and exhaustion, and somewhere along the way, Regina had begun to fall out of love with him.

The most she could come up with was that it was Robin himself. He was a dull, predictable, and traditional man. Things she herself wasn’t, and because of it, his little idiosyncrasies began to eat at her, turning him into an annoying presence in her life, but coupled with that was the fact their life had also become dull and predictable.

Robin would go out in the forest and do what he did for the day, then they would come home, and Regina would make a quick dinner before the two of them put Roland to bed. When they had sex anymore, it was basically scheduled and not even worth the effort. In the blink of an eye, Regina had woken up one morning to find her life had fallen into something she didn’t recognize and she wasn’t happy.

Regina raked both her hands through her hair, blowing out a heavy breath as she did. Keeping her hands in her hair, stared down at the kitchen floor for a long second, then lowered her arms and lifted her head. “You’re right,” she said, meeting Robin’s gaze

Shocked, his eyes widened. “You actually want to end this?”

Regina gestured towards him. “You just said you wanted to! You accused me of being an absent wife and said that I avoid you as if you were a leper. Isn’t that enough to end this?” Taking a deep breath, Regina got a handle on her emotions because she needed to tell him the truth. “Robin, I—”

She couldn’t hurt him. How were you supposed to tell your true love that you didn’t love them anymore?

Regina drew in another breath and released it. “Robin, you and I haven’t been okay for a long time. This marriage isn’t what we thought it would be, and I have to admit, we did rush into everything.”

Regina swallowed down the nerves that prevented her from speaking. Never in a million years did she think she would be in this position. Robin was her true love, her happy ever after. But he wasn’t though, and now she had to break his heart because he loved her fiercely. Even now as she stared into his eyes, she could see loved buried under the hurt, confusion, and anger.

Steeling, herself, Reinga inhaled a deep breath through her nose and stated pointedly, “Robin, I don’t love you anymore,” Shock instantly took over his face, and Regina launched into an explanation that was meant to soothe him than actually explain her feelings. “I think I fell in love with the thought of you being my happy ending and true love. I took it all at face value and went with the so called flow, never really questioning anything. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

Tears shimmered in Robin’s eyes as he said, “But we’re true love.”

“No,” Regina said quietly. “I don’t think we ever were. I think we are the product of a young girl who never knew the love of her mother and had her first love murdered in front of her.” She sighed. “We aren’t true love.”

“No,” Robin said adamantly with a shake of his head. “No, you don’t get to stand here and say we’re not true love.” He gathered his composure and pinned her down with a hard gaze. “You don’t just fall out of love with someone, Regina.”

Even though there was a hardness to his words, Regina remained emphatic of his feelings. “They don’t, but for us, it has happened. Again, I am sorry, Robin.”

Hands fisting at his side, Robin took a step towards her, and Regina began to call for her magic in case he tried to do anything to her.

Robin stood there, his blue eyes boring into her. She could see the depth of his hurt and heartbreak but dragging out a marriage that left them both unhappy and miserable wasn’t right. The one thing Regina would never tell Robin is that she knew she never genuinely loved him as person, and only loved the idea of being in love again. It had been so long since Daniel.

For a long moment Robin continued to glare at her, then he stormed out of the kitchen, and Regina released an inaudible sigh as her eyes slipped closed. When the front door of the mansion slammed shut, Regina started, then she briefly wondered if the windowpanes next to it had broken.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen for a second longer, then she went about putting away the meal she had worked so hard on and cleaning up the kitchen. Her movements were calculated, and no emotions ran through her as she filled glass storage containers and put them in the fridge. How she was supposed to feel, Regina wasn’t sure of, but she knew one thing for certain—she felt like shit and thought she was a complete asshole for what she had done to Robin.

* * *

Curled up in the corner of the couch in her den, Regina stared at the fire dancing in the fireplace, taking a sip from what had to have been her fourth or fifth glass of apple liquor. The light from the fire casted a dim orange glow around the room since no other light was on, creating the perfect atmosphere for Regina to sulk in and she had been sulking for the last few hours. She may have wanted to end things with Robin, but it didn’t mean the ending of their relationship affected her any less.

For hours she had been trying to piece together where and when everything had gone wrong, but with the alcohol dulling her senses it was obvious she wouldn’t be uncovering a single answer tonight. Instead she was going to continue to wallow in her confusion and despair of never experiencing love again. Regina brought her glass to her lips, finishing off her drink and washing down the bitterness of her inevitable loneliness.

She got up to get a refill when she heard the front door of the mansion open then close. “Shit,” Regina murmured to herself. She had forgotten to text Henry and tell him to stay the night at Emma’s. She just needed one night alone so she could work through the various emotions that had been stirred up then she would go back to being herself. Regina heard Henry’s heavy footsteps in the short hall that led to the kitchen. He stopped when he reached the doorway of her den.

“Hey, Mom. Everything all right?”

Regina put off pouring herself another glass of liquor. She wouldn’t say she was currently drunk, but getting to that point with Henry around was something she would never do in his presence.

She took a second to muster up a brighter disposition before turning to face Henry, forcing a smile onto her face. “Yes, sweetheart, everything is fine. How was dinner with your family?”

Henry grinned and leaned against the doorway. “It was fine. Neal was excited to see me and Eva was very clingy.”

Regina chuckled and back to the couch, sitting down on it. She gestured Henry to join her, and as he sat down on the other end she said, “They miss you, Henry.”

Henry stretched out his long legs and chuckled softly. “I know they do, and I miss them too, but it’s nice when I come back to your house. I pretty much have my own space and can just hang out. Something I definitely don’t get at school.”

Regina laughed and remarked, “You don’t, but in a year you will be done with school and off to your next adventure.”

The thought of Henry not coming home after college added more fuel to her misery, but Regina drew in a breath and pushed her melancholy to the side. Henry was an adult, and she knew that one day he would be making his own mark on the world.

Henry put his hands behind his head and clasped them together, resting his head on them. He turned his head a little and smiled at her. “I honestly can’t wait for school to be over. I really do miss being home.” He shrugged and added, “I’ve been thinking about coming back for a little while after I graduate. Just until I figure out my next move.”

Regina smiled and said, “I, for one, wouldn’t object to you coming home, and I don’t think the rest of your family would be against the idea either.”

They shared a brief laugh, and as they settled down, Henry asked, “Robin wouldn’t mind me moving in until I got a place of my own?”

Regina tensed up at the mention of Robin’s name. “No, he wouldn’t,” she replied before quickly changing the topic. “What do you plan to do with yourself if you decide to come back home?”

As Henry kicked off his boots, Regina shot him a frown of disapproval. “I figured I could help Ma and Gramps at the station.” He flashed her a playful smirk. “Or I could help you at townhall. Several of my professors have said I have wonderful penmanship.”

Regina reached out and gave his forearm a quick squeeze then stood form the couch. “I will have to be the judge of that.”

She walked over to the liquor cabinet and picked up the decanter of liquor, pulling out the stopper and pouring a couple of inches in the glass she had neglected.

“Mind pouring me one?” Henry asked behind her.

Regina turned, eyeing him completely bewildered by his request. Her underaged son had just asked her to pour him a drink. “Excuse me?”

Henry laughed and said, “Oh, come on, Mom. It’s just a drink.” Smile turning into a grin, he added, “I’m in college. Do you think I’m not taking advantage of the full experience while I’m in Portland?”

“What exactly are you saying?” Regina asked as she set the decanter back on top of the cabinet. She turned to face him fully, crossing her arms and training her gaze on him. “And choose your words wisely, Henry Daniel Mills.”

Henry got up and joined her by the liquor cabinet, coming to a stop in front of Regina. She looked up at him expectantly, and he simply smiled as he reached behind her and picked up the fresh glass of liquor she had just poured, raising it to her eye level before bringing it to his lips and downing the alcohol in one go. “I’m not a kid anymore,” he said as he lowered the glass. “I’m an adult, Mom, and sometimes I drink.”

Regina studied her son. He had most definitely become an adult. His face no longer held the softness of childhood. His jaw was more angular and there was a bit of stubble on it. The brown eyes looking into hers were still kind and thoughtful like they had been when he was a child, but there was now a level of maturity to them. Though he had begun to tower over her when he turned fifteen, Henry’s height always surprised her. He was only taller than Regina by a half a foot or so. Just tall enough that her head rested comfortably on his chest when they hugged each other. His lean build let her know that Henry was still maintaining the workout routine he had started his sophomore year of high school.

No, Henry wasn’t her baby boy anymore; he was a was a man, and Regina briefly wondered when it had happened.

She yanked the crystal tumbler out of his hand and remarked, “You may be an adult, but drinking with your mother is not a line we won’t be crossing.”

“There is no line,” Henry exclaimed with a small laugh. “All there is, is some irrational thought you have about me in your head. I drink with Gramps and Emma all the time.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Regina said in a low, dangerous tone as her protective nature roared to life. Here she was trying to prevent her son from turning into an alcoholic, and the Charmings were off getting him all liquored up.

Henry laughed as she took the empty glass out of her hand. He slid open the liquor cabinet door and retrieved another glass. “Calm down,” he said reaching for the decanter. “It’s not like we are getting completely wasted. We have a beer or two, then Emma cuts me off. Barely enough to get me drunk.” He poured a few inches of liquor into each glass, then offered one to Regina. Much to her dismay, she took. Henry picked up his glass and said, “Now if you were to ask me about the party the Delts threw last September then I might have to embellish a bit.”

Regina gawked at her son who just grinned at her as he took a drink from his glass. Unable to stop herself, Regina chuckled and shook her head. She lifted her glass and said, “I guess I will relax about the two of us drinking together, but I’m only going to have one glass with you. I will not contribute to your alcoholism.”

Henry tapped his glass against hers and said, “That’s good to hear, and I’m not going to become an alcoholic. I only drink occasionally, however if you get me a bottle of this, I might drink more frequently. It’s fucking delicious. Can you get me a bottle?”

“Swearing and drinking, wonderful.” Regina began to move away from him. “I’m going to keep you away from Emma and David from here on out. It’s obvious the two of them are a bad influence on you.”

She sat down on the couch and Henry said,, “No they’re not, and hey, if we were in the Enchanted Forest I would be married with two kids by now.”

Regina pinned him down with a lethal and pointedly stated. “No, you would not.”

Henry laughed as he sat down next to her. “ I guess I shouldn’t tell you that I’ve already had sex then.”

“Henry!” Regina exclaimed, and it caused Henry to burst into a fit of laughter.

While she appreciated the fact he felt comfortable enough to talk her about such topics, there were certain things she didn’t want to hear as his mother. However, despite the topic of their conversation, Regina did have to admit that spending time with Henry was a nice distraction from what had happened earlier with Robin.

“I hope you’re using protection.” Regina grimaced. “I know I didn’t give you adequate lessons about that area of life.”

Henry gave her a reassuring smile. “You didn’t, but you also still see me as your little boy and not as a person.” He took a sip of his drink. “A person who has sexual desires and utilizes protection when fulfilling those desires.”

For a second time, Regina studied Henry, searching for an explanation for how he had become so perceptive and sophisticated. Perhaps he was actually getting an education at college and not wasting his time on partying and girls like he had alluded to.

Regina took a drink from her glass and met his gaze. “I’m sorry for seeing you as such. I will try to do my best to treat you like the person you are rather than my little boy.”

“Whoa, now,” Henry said, holding up a hand. “Let’s not get too crazy.” He let out a soft laugh that was deep and contagious, and the sound of it warmed Regina in an unexpected way. She glanced down at the glass in her hand. Maybe she had had enough alcohol for the night. “I don’t want you to start treating me like you would treat, say Gramps.” Henry gave her a playful pout. “I still need my mama sometimes.”

He began to laugh, and seconds later, she joined him. The sudden realization that Henry had turned into an honest, intelligent, and charming gentleman who was unreserved and had a wicked sense of humor caused Regina’s heart to falter. Needing to moisten her unusually dry throat, Regina finished off her drink and set the empty glass on the side table next to the couch.

“I don’t think you need your mother,” she said, giving Henry an adoring smile. “You have grown into an extraordinary person and I’m proud of you, Henry.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he said with a loving smile of his own. He reached out and took hold of the hand she had resting on the couch, giving it a soft squeeze. “ But you know, I’m always going to need you; no matter what age I am.”

Regina glanced down at their hands then raised her eyes, catching the gentle brown ones that held nothing but love in them. A pit of anxiousness began to form in Regina’s stomach, and it caused her breath to catch in her throat. She broke her shared gaze with Henry and drew in another breath, this one filling her lungs completely, and as she exhaled it, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “One thing you can always count on, Henry, is that I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

Looking back into Henry’s eyes, there were a number of emotions playing in them. Most of it was the love a son had for his mother, but for some reason having those expressive brown eyes staring at her and seeing only her caused the pit in Regina’s stomach to grow. Moving her eyes away from Henry, Regina stared at the fire burning in the fireplace. She blamed her tumultuous emotions and the alcohol in her system for the intense reaction she was having.

Henry cleared his throat and asked, “Where are Robin and Roland? I’m surprised he hasn’t come checked on you.”

Regina glanced at Henry. Her marriage to Robin had little impact on him since he was an adult and out of the house, but the man had sort of become a staple in his life, so it was only fair that she told him now and not have him find out on the Storybrooke rumor mill. She sighed, and said in a soft voice, said “Henry, Robin and I have made the decision to end our relationship.”

“Mom,” Henry said in a low voice full of surprise. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For a brief second, Regina resisted the gentle tug that wanted to pull her closer to him because she didn’t want to be this vulnerable around Henry, but she quickly gave up the fight and used his calm presence to soothe the rough edges that had been created from having her marriage end. Henry rubbed the outside of her bicep and asked, “What happened?”

Regina closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating beneath her ear. Having Henry’s arm wrapped around her so protectively felt completely natural, and Regina resisted the urge to nuzzle her cheek against his chest. She laid there for a second longer, enjoying the warmth and scent that came from him. Unable to stop her, Regina turned her slightly and inhaled a deep breath. Instead of the action provoking innocent thoughts, Regina felt a rush of arousal go through her and her subconsciously squeezed together.

Recognizing the inappropriate reaction for what it was, Regina pulled away from Henry, and moved back on the couch to put some space between them. She stared at the fire as she tried to get her body under control and banish the arousal her son had unintentionally provoked in her. Normally, Regina wasn’t someone who got turned on easily, but Henry’s kindness and attention were seductive to her—not that she had any inclination to act upon the feeling, but considering the day’s events, she could see why the confusing response had happened. Also being slightly inebriated probably didn’t help matters any.

Henry placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “Mom, are you okay? Did Robin hurt you?”

Hearing the concern in his voice, Regina turned her head and looked at him. His expressive eyes held a mixture of worry, confusion, and a bit of anger. Regina tentatively covered his hand with hers and replied, “No, Henry, he didn’t hurt me.”

“Did he cheat on you?” Henry pressed, anger eclipsing the other emotions that had been in his eyes as his bearing hardened. Seeing his fierce protectiveness of her caused Regina’s heart to falter. He was ready to take on the world for her all because he thought she was heartbroken. Seeing his willingness to protect her along with the alcohol in her system caused Regina’s head swimming.

She exhaled a deep sigh and said, “No, Henry, he didn’t cheat on me.” Pausing for a second, Regina took a moment to steady herself so she could explain to Henry what had happened between her and Robin. She shifted on the couch to face him better, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and pushing down the vulnerability that wanted her to keep him at arm’s length. “While Robin had initially suggested for us to end things, I was the only one of us that was serious about it. I didn’t love him, Henry, and I don’t think I ever did.”

Henry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How’s that even possible? He’s your true love.”

Regina nodded. “I know, and for a time, I believed he was too, but eventually the truth couldn’t be ignored any longer. I have a number of theories about it, but I honestly have no energy to look into any of them at the moment.”

“Okay....” Henry drawled out. “So you made the decision to end it?”

“I did,” Regina replied softly.

“Oh, Mom.” Henry reached out took hold of her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Regina wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut as she easily accepted the comfort he was freely offering her. As she held on tightly to him, Henry rubbed slow soothing circles on her back, and after a few minutes, desire slowly crept its way into her consciousness.

Through his shirt, Regina could feel his firm, muscular shoulders which confirmed her suspicion that he was keeping up with his workout regimen. Her mind drifted, and she began to wonder how muscular he truly was. Henry was an attractive man, and to have a nice body go along with all those looks would definitely make him irresistible to any woman he was interested in.

Regina began to mentally chastise herself. Here she was having inappropriate and objectifying thoughts about her son while he comforted her. Embarrassed by her own unseemly thoughts, but not quite ready to pull away from Henry, Regina buried her face in his neck. The smell of him was intoxicating, and the moment she had drawn in a deep breath, Regina knew she had made a mistake. Henry’s scent was a combination of smells. Cinnamon—a fragrance he had picked up while having dinner with the Charmings—a faint soapy smell, and something that was more natural to him. Regina drew in another indulgent breath, provoking her arousal and causing the beat of her to double in speed.

When she pulled back a little, she found Henry’s worried gaze looking down at her, silently asking if she was all right. Taking in his face, Regina didn’t see her son. All she saw was a caring, attractive man who had his arms wrapped around her. The line between mother and son blurred for her as each second passed, and by the time she raised her hand to trail the tip of her index finger across Henry’s jaw, the line had been all but obliterated. The coarse stubble covering his jaw felt rough on her soft skin, but it was a pleasant type of roughness, and she stroked the area for a moment. Her finger traced across his jaw, down his chin, and up to the soft pink lips of his mouth. Unconsciously, Henry moistened them with the tip of his tongue, making his lips enticing to Regina. The sole thought filling her mind was to kiss them.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

Regina heard the question, but it didn’t register as she began to lean forward. Seconds later, her full painted lips were pressed against Henry’s. The kiss lasted mere seconds before Henry jumped off the couch and shouted, “Mom! What the hell are you doing?!”

His shouts jerked Regina out of the alcohol induced haze of lust that she had fallen into. _I kissed Henry._ Mortification instantly came over her, and Regina covered her mouth with hand. What the hell had she been thinking? She leapt up form the couch and began to apologize and explain herself. “I’m sorry, Henry. I don’t know what–I–”

Regina shook her head and rushed of her den. There was no good or valid explanation that would explain why she had kissed her son. As she rushed up the stairs to get to her room, the feel of Henry’s lips on hers continued on a loop inside her mind.

The instant Regina entered her room, she slammed the door closed and locked it, then fell back against, squeezing her eyes shut. She had kissed her son. A person she had raised from infancy to manhood, and to make matters worse, she wanted to do it again. Regina squeezed her eyes as tight as she could then they flew open. Pushing off the door, she made her way to the en suite bathroom so she could take a shower.

Once she had the shower running, Regina began to formulate a plan to apologize to Henry She was going to blame alcohol and loneliness for her inappropriate behavior, hopefully, the two of them would be able to get over the horrendous affair. Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Regina could still feel the tingle of Henry’s lips on hers. She shook her head then got in the hot shower, wanting nothing more than to scrub the stupidity off her.

* * *

“Mom,” Regina heard as she was awoken from a less than stellar sleep. Thoughts of Henry had been plaguing her mind, both conscious and unconscious, and she’d been tossing and turning ever since she had gotten into bed, falling into a restless sleep barely an hour ago. It seemed like the universe wasn’t quite done torturing her yet.

“Mom,” came another whisper, and Regina realized it was Henry.

”Henry,” she said with a tired groan as she kept her eyes closed. “What is it? What’s the matter?” When no answer came, Regina opened her eyes, and in the ethereal moonlight that filtered into her room she found Henry standing over her bed, wearing his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with a look of consternation on his face. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Henry reached down and lifted the edge of her duvet, and when he moved to get into bed with her, Regina shifted to the other side of it, bewildered by what he was doing. “Henry, what the hell are you doing?”

He moved closer to her and raised a hand to brush the hair out of her face, trailing his fingers down the side of it before cupping her cheek. “You’re hurting.”

“I am not –”

Henry pressed a finger to her lips. “You are. I know you’re trying to be strong and tough about it all, and you can be that tomorrow, but tonight you’re needing to feel loved—wanted even.” He dropped his hand from her mouth, slipping it beneath the blanket and resting it on her hips. “I will give you whatever you need, but only for tonight. I just want to make you feel better.”

”Henry, it’s not your job to make me feel better, especially not in this way,” Regina said as she tried to move away from him, but the hand on her hip moved to the small of her back, holding her in place. “Let go of me, Henry, and get out of my bed.”

“Is that what you really want?”

With his close proximity, figuring out what she wanted became a confusing matter for Regina. On some level, she knew he shouldn’t be in her bed offering what he was, on another....she shook her head. “This isn’t about what I want. You’re my son and this is wrong,” Regina argued, and her words held nothing but fire as ordered, “Now, get out of my bed and leave my room.”

“Mom,” he began before exhaling a frustrated breath. “Regina, for one second, look at me like I’m not your son. Look at me as if you see the man that I am. You did in your den.” He forced out a breath of disbelief and said, “You are a breathtaking force to be reckoned with, and seeing you like this, hurts.” He moved closer, and Regina could feel his warm breath on her face along with the heat coming from his body.

Hearing Henry call her by her name stunned Regina, but before she could admonish him, he continued speaking, “I’ve seen you, Mom. The person and woman you are. I’m not doing this just because I want to make you happy, but because you also deserve to be wanted and cherished. You need to be appreciated for the woman you are.” Henry leaned in and whispered, “Will you let me do this for you?”

Between his closeness and the words he spoke, Regina’s mind had turned into a muddled mess of confusion, and she didn’t know which way was up and which was down. Giving into the inappropriate thoughts and feelings she felt would be easy. Regina could admit that she felt some attraction toward Henry thanks to her drunken moment of stupidity, but there was no way she would actually act upon it. She placed a hand on the center of his chest, feeling the firm pectoral muscle under the thin t-shirt. “Henry, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m sorry, we can’t. I shouldn’t have come on to you earlier. I was drunk, emotionally unstable, and I took advantage of the compassion you were showing me.”

Henry gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the inside of it. Regina’s pulse quickened beneath his fingers. She knew she should stop him, but for some reason she couldn’t find the words to tell him to.

His dark eyes were intense as he held hers. “If that’s what you believe, okay, and I will give you what you want, but before I do, can you do me a favor?”

Nervous about what he was going to ask of her, Regina swallowed and asked, “What do you want?”

“I want a kiss,” he replied in a low voice. Then he explained, “Since you kissed me all I can feel are your lips and I can’t stop thinking about them. I need you to kiss me again and perhaps something will kick in and tell me how wrong this is, but I need another kiss from you.”

Regina stared at him intently, her gaze never faltering. No should have been the first word out of her mouth with no hesitation, but it wasn’t. What he was asking of her was inappropriate. She was his mother, and he was her son. Neither of them should be entertaining thoughts such as theirs, but then her eyes lowered, focusing on his lips. They looked just as inviting as they had in her den.

The memory caused her own lips begin to tingle, and Regina ran her tongue over her bottom lip before holding the delicate flesh between her teeth. Regina gave him an imperceptible nod not realizing she had come to a decision. It was a gesture so minute she wasn’t sure Henry had noticed it, but oh, he had.

Ever so slowly, he leaned in and invaded her personal space. His breaths were slow and shallow, and as he drew closer to her, Regina felt a ball of dread, anxiety, guilt, and fear building inside of her. Then her breathing came to a completely stop when his lips gently met hers.

For a long second they just kept their lips pressed against each other, neither of them moving. The kiss in Regina’s den had been sudden, fueled by the alcohol she had drank, and had come to a hostile end, but this one though, this kiss had a different to it.

The lips pressed to hers began to move, and Regina knew she should have pushed Henry back because this went beyond a simple peck, but the gentle pressure of them along with the possessive hand at the small of her back, caused right and wrong to fade away and Regina began to kiss Henry back. The experience he showed with his mouth surprised, Regina, but it also had her wanting more, but uncertainty and the distant reminder of who she was kissing kept her from taking more

Then Henry moved closer to Regina, closing the space between them and pressing his front to hers, and as he did he buried his free hand in her short hair and swiped the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip. A low moan escaped Regina and she grasped the back of Henry’s neck as she granted his tongue entrance to her mouth.

The slick muscle’s gentle invasion of her mouth was slow, and it carefully explored the warm, wet opening before massaging Regina’s tongue. Together they lost themselves in the kiss, and the longer it went on, the more Regina lost herself in the passion building between them. The hand on the small of her back moved lower and took a firm hold of her ass, making Regina moan into Henry’s mouth. The kiss became more ardent and urgent as their passion grew into a living, breathing entity that wanted more than what they were currently giving it.

The hand Henry had on Regina’s ass sild down the silk material of her pajama bottoms, and when it reached her thigh, he moved it so that her leg was over his. Henry maneuvered them to where Regina was lying on her back and he was on top of her. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her excited center through their clothes.

When the kiss finally broke, both she and Henry were breathing heavily, and as they stared into one another’s eyes, they tried to get it under control. Henry’s weight felt perfect on top of Regina, and she resisted the urge to roll her hips to get some much needed friction for her aroused sex. “Do you want to stop?” Henry asked breathlessly in voice full of arousal, pulling Regina from the sexually induced trance she had fallen into.

Staring into the lust filled eyes that looked down at her, Regina knew she should tell him no knowing that any other response would result in something they wouldn’t be able to take back. The damage to their relationship would be irreparable if she didn’t tell him no and to go back to his room.

However, in this moment as she stared into the dark eyes full of want, need, and desire, she didn’t see her son. Regina saw a man that wanted to have sex with her, and she wanted to have sex with him. Pushing thoughts of the inevitable aftermath away, Regina placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled Henry’s head down, capturing his lips for a searing kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to roll her hips so his dick stroked her through their pajama bottoms. Henry broke their fevered kiss and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses across her jaw, travelling down Regina’s neck where he gently bit and sucked the skin that covered the elegant column.

Regina bit her bottom lip and let her head fall to the right, giving Henry more access to her neck, and she clutched the back of his t-shirt with both hands as the hunger to have his lips and hands all over drove her wild.

Henry’s slick tongue glided up her throat, and when he reached the underside of her jaw, he planted wet, messy kisses over it before he found Regina’s lips again, engaging her in a urgent kiss that conveyed how much he wanted her. In the far recesses of Regina’s lust filled mind, the fact that her son wanted her had dimly registered, but at the moment all she could think about was the feel of his body on top of hers and the way his mouth tried to devour her.

Henry broke the kiss and stood up on his knees, quickly ripping his t-shirt off his body and tossing it to the side. Biting the inside of her lip, Regina’s eyes scanned his body in glow of the moonlight that illuminated her room. It was toned and defined in ways that she hadn’t been expecting, and his confidence coupled with his intense gaze made him undeniably sexy. Regina’s mind balked at the thought of her describing her son as sexy, but at the same time she wanted to feel his naked skin against hers.

Reaching out his hand, Henry ran his index finger down the buttons that were keeping Regina’s black silk pajama top closed, then he trailed it back up and slowly began to unbutton them as he held Regina’s gaze. His slow pace was excruciating, and each button he freed the more turned on Regina got and the need to have him touch her became even greater. After the last button was undone, Henry skimmed his fingers down the strip of overheated skin that had become exposed, then he brushed the fabric open, revealing more of Regina’s body.

The instant the cool night air hit her skin, goosebumps instantly formed and her nipples hardened. Using a featherlike touch, Henry ran his hand over her skin, skimming over her collar bone and sliding his fingers down the valley between her breasts. Regina pushed her chest out in a silent plea for him to touch her in a real way, but he didn’t, and his fingers continued their exploration of her body.

Her breath hitched when the backs of Henry’s fingers grazed the underside of her right breast, and before she could get too excited, his light touch moved down her ribs. As frustrated as she was, a smile still formed on her face because of the teasing digits.

Amused, Henry asked, “What are you smiling about?”

“It tickles,” Regina replied curtly.

Henry chuckled as he began to tickle her. “I didn’t take you for the ticklish type.”

Regina let out a squeak of laughter and batted his hands away, remarking, “I’m not, but under certain circumstances I can be.”

Henry took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. As he hovered over her, Henry lowered his head and when their lips were barely touching, said he said in a voice hoarse with arousal, “You mean when you need to be thoroughly fucked?”

The walls of Regina’s pussy clenched automatically at the question, but she refused to answer the question. Fortunately, Henry didn’t bother to wait for one. He kissed her hard, then his lips traveled across her jaw and down her throat. Keeping a firm hold of her wrist, Henry kissed down her chest, and when he reached her breasts, he sucked on the tender flesh at the top of the right one.

With Henry’s mouth finally on her, Regina tried to break out of his hold, wanting to keep his head where it was at, but Henry tightened his grip while he dragged his tongue down the swell of her breast. The moment his slick tongue circled around her stiff nipple Regina no longer cared about breaking the hold Henry had on her wrists. His mouth teasing one of the most sensitive parts of her body was all she could concentrate on.

Henry began to suck on her nipple, and Regina gasped out his name and thrusted her chest out as pleasure zipped from her breast and down to the hypersensitive organs between her legs, making them to throb with need. Henry released one of her wrists and moved his hand to her left breast where he gave it a firm squeeze before pinching and pulling the hard nipple protruding from the soft mound of flesh.

Regina tangled the fingers of her now freed hand in Henry’s hair and held him against her breast as his mouth sucked on her. Adding his teeth into play, Henry gave Regina’s nipple a hard bite, making her hiss in pain, but the discomfort was immediately swallowed by the all-consuming arousal that was running rampant inside her, and Regina felt more moisture seep out of her as the pain fed into her excitement. She had never been this turned on by nipple play before, but not many of her lovers had spent this much time on her breasts like Henry was doing.

“Henry,” Regina whispered with a soft gasp when he moved to her other breast and sunk his teeth into it. “I need you elsewhere.”

Henry grunted and turned his attention to her hard nipple. All Regina could do was bite her bottom lip and let out a low moan, succumbing to the desire and lust overwhelming her.

Henry gave her left nipple a long, final suck before letting it slip from his mouth. Placing a kiss on her sternum, he began to kiss down her body. The abdominal muscles underneath the skin tightened and jumped in anticipation, and Regina was close to squirming as Henry nipped at her skin. When he pulled down the waistband of her pajama pants to kiss her hip bone, Regina’s hips jerked off the bed. He nibbled at the skin, murmuring against it, “I can see someone is anxious.” Henry slowly kissed across the lower part of her stomach and asked, “What do you need, Regina?”

The use of her name barely registered to Regina as she tried to focus on answering his question, but with him being so close to the one place she longed for him to touch, she had a hard time forming a coherent response. “You haven’t answered the question yet,” Henry said, then he kissed across her stomach to get to the other side of her hips, sporadically nipping at her skin.

Regina groaned in agony. She needed to be put out of her misery, but Regina refused to beg for him to touch her.

In an unexpected move, Henry buried his face between her legs and nuzzled her pussy through her pajama bottoms. Regina’s hand flew to the back of his head as she rolled her hips, but the moment was short lived. Henry’s head popped up and he said, “You smell so fucking amazing.” He smiled at her. “But I can’t give you want you want if you don’t tell me.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and growled in frustration. Hurting him was quickly climbing to the top of her priorities, but at the same time, she needed him to alleviate her suffering. Regina lifted her head and said, “I want your mouth on me.”

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly traced the curve of her hip bone with his tongue. “You have my mouth on you.”

Regina dropped her head back onto the pillow and clenched the bed sheet underneath her, releasing an aggravated groan. She felt Henry smile against her hip. She wasn’t certain why he was intent on teasing her, but she was definitely over it. Raising her head once again, Regina narrowed her eyes at him and grounded out, “Henry….”

In a smooth, fluid motion Henry surged up the bed, and raked his fingers through Regina’s hair, roughly capturing her lips for an ardent kiss. Regina dug her nails into his side and moaned into his mouth.

It felt like he was doing everything to her all at once, yet nothing at all. Regina needed for him to touch her, be inside of her, and feel him all over her skin. Thoughts of who he was to her were a distant memory, and all she could think about was how incredible he felt on top of her. She had never been this wet and aroused before.

Henry broke the kiss and murmured, “You’re so fucking hot, Mom.”

Hearing him use the word mom made Regina’s pussy muscles clench, but it was the last thing she wanted to hear right now, so she engaged him in a feverish kiss and lost herself in the moment. Henry’s mouth was talented, and she craved to experience its talents on other areas of her body.

She kissed the corner of his mouth then made her way across his jaw, the stubble on it lightly scrapping her lips and fueling her desire. Regina kissed her way up to Henry’s earlobe then released a breathless moan across the shell of it to tease him. He pressed his body into hers, and Regina felt his hard length press against the inside of her thigh, causing her to moan again, but this one was uninhibited. Regina couldn’t wait to see it in its full glory, because from what she could tell, it was quite impressive.

Regina swiped her tongue over his ear then bit his earlobe hard making him suck in a sudden breath through his teeth. “Henry,” she purred in low voice full of want and need. “I want your mouth and tongue on my pussy. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you. Do you understand?”

Having provided him the proper motivation, Henry gave her a quick nod then sat up on his knees and proceeded to pull off her pajama bottoms. There were no panties to pull off since she didn’t like wearing them when she slept.

Regina bit her bottom lip as an unexpected wave of self-consciousness came over her. Her body was in impeccable shape, and she was quite proud of it, but in this moment–under Henry’s hungry gaze–she didn’t know what he would think of her body.

“Fuck, Mom...your body is incredible.”

“Regina,” she corrected as her pussy contracted in excitement. Her being excited by him calling her mom during this wasn’t something Regina was going to examine.

Henry continued to take in her body, his lustful gaze taking in every inch of her. Then he reached out a hand and ran it down the inside of her right thigh, and Regina’s eyes fluttered close at the contact. His touch was light, but firm enough and it sent jolts of electricity to the receptive parts of her Regina. Henry removed his hand from her flushed skin and Regina’s eyes flew open, wondering why he had stopped touching her.

Henry laid on his stomach, situating himself between her open thighs. “You’re so wet,” he whispered in awe. Regina felt his warm breath caressing the saturated outer lips of her pussy, and she bit her bottom lip and grabbed at the pillow under her head as her body grew tight with anticipation. It seemed like her arousal had tripled in a matter of seconds, and the liquid desire seeping from her flowing in what felt like a continuous stream. Regina wasn’t sure how long she was going to last once Henry had his mouth on her.

The breath was stolen from her lungs when Henry finally dragged the tip of his tongue up her outer lips. He repeated the motion several times, and Regina tried everything in her power to prevent her hips from moving, but she was unable to. Henry sucked on one of her outer lips and hummed in approval. “You’re so fucking delicious.” Regina watched as he sucked on her other one, this time moaning as he relished in the taste of her. “I’m not leaving.”

Regina prayed to whatever gods were listening that he meant the sentiment because she didn’t want him to move from his current position either. She whimpered as Henry’s tongue began to explore her slick folds, humming in delight which reverberated through the highly reactive flesh making all parts of her throb with need, especially her clit which was aching for attention.

With her need and desire so great, Regina rolled her hips as his tongue glided through her slick pussy. She tried not to, but his tongue and mouth were so talented and felt so good. Henry pushed his tongue inside her and Regina’s hand flew to the back of his head as she began to fuck herself on it, and Henry did nothing to stop her. He moaned in approval and he brought one of his hands to her pussy and began to rub her clit with two fingers, using enough pressure that Regina became unhinged as her long delayed release began to build inside her.

“Yes, Henry,” she cried out. “Right there, don’t stop.”

Regina felt his free hand slide under her ass and grip it hard. A strangled moan tore out of her throat. Every part of her was on fire, and only her orgasm would put out the flames.

A loud, unrestrained cry of passion came from Regina when Henry swapped his mouth and fingers. Two of his fingers pushed deep inside of her while his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard. Regina’s hips were in constant motion as she meet Henry’s fingers thrust for thrust.

Fingers wound tightly in his hair and incoherent words falling from her lips, Regina became beholden to the passion and carnal tension building inside of her, and as wonderful as Henry’s mouth was, Henry’s fingers were incredible, and she whimpered when they stilled inside of her.

Henry chuckled as he gave her clit one another swipe with his tongue. He kissed her mound and continued placing kisses on her body as he moved up it, lingering on her breast for a moment before making his way up her chest and stopping at her neck.

“I want to see you come, Mom,” he whispered against the sensitive skin covering the elegant column before biting it gently. “I want feel your pussy pull my fingers deep inside of you as come and take them hostage. I want you take everything you need.” He pulled out his fingers and stroked her heated pussy with the damp digits then they were making their way back inside of her. Regina drew in a sharp intake of breath and dug her finger into back. “You’re so tight, wet, and responsive, Mom. Your pussy is fucking wonderful.”

He pulled his fingers out again, but when he pushed them back in a third digit had joined the original two, stretching Regina’s needy cunt deliciously. Regina’s nails dug deeper into Henry’s back and she turned her head to bite the pillow she was lying on, which stifled the moan she let out. The overwhelming sensation of him filling her had her body taut and anxious for release. Henry had yet to move, and it wasn’t until Regina began to fuck herself on his hand did he start to fuck her, falling smoothly into the rhythm her hips had set. On every out stroke, two of Henry’s fingers would stroke her g-spot, and a breathless yes would slip past her lips as an intense sensation washed over her as the responsive area was stimulated.

“Your pussy is so fucking tight, Mom. I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my dick,” Henry murmured in her hair. He lifted his head and asked, “Do you want my cock?”

Regina opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Henry. In the low light of the moon, she saw his dark, needy eyes staring down at her. “Yes,” Regina whispered. She swallowed to moisten her dry throat. “I want your cock. I need your cock.”

Henry groaned and began fucking Regina harder with his fingers, making her cry out as another wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. Henry tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and he whispered hotly in her ear, “You’ll get my cock once you’ve come.”

Regina’s head rolled to the side, and she bit the bicep of the arm that Henry was using to hold himself up with. It wouldn’t be much longer until she gave him what he wanted. With his fingers continuously stroking her g-spot combined with how hard he was fucking her, Regina would be coming in no time.

Releasing the skin she was holding between her teeth, Regina turned her head and grabbed the back of Henry’s neck and yanked his head down, seizing his lips for a frenetic kiss, their teeth gnashing against one another..

She bit his bottom lip then murmured, “Rub my clit, Henry. I’m so, close, baby. So, so close.” Henry did what she requested and after three firm strokes to the sensitive organ, Regina’s back arched off the bed and she called out Henry’s name as a rush of euphoria and pleasure overpowered her. . Henry continued to fuck her through her orgasm, prolonging it. After several smaller orgasms. Regina reached between their damp bodies and took hold of his wrist, signaling for him to stop.

Henry pulled his fingers out of her, and through partially closed eyes, Regina watched he brought the cum covered digits to his mouth and proceeded to suck and lick them clean.

The sight renewed Regina’s arousal a lot quicker than she had anticipated. Regina opened her eyes fully so that he was aware of her watching him, and Henry glanced at her out the corner of his eye. Grinning, he slowly sucked his index finger clean. Regina smirked and cupped the back of his neck, bringing his head down and crashing their lips together. She could taste tanginess of her essence on his lips, and she moaned into the kiss. Regina gave Henry’s shoulder a gentle push and he lifted his upper half off her. She sat up, and as she moved to change their positions, Henry moved with her, and once she was on top of him straddling his waist, she smirked.. Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for passionate, but slow, kiss. She broke it when she felt his firm appendage twitch against her ass. “I do believe I was offered your cock.”

Henry grinned up at her and said, “Shit, you can have anything you want as long as you stay on top of me. You’re so fucking sexy, Mom.”

Regina didn’t bother to correct him or comment on his filthy mouth. Her son had given her the best orgasm that she had had in a long time, and now she was about to have his cock. She was also done pretending that him calling her mom while they fucked didn’t turn her on. Just thinking about it caused her pussy to tighten

Giving him a seductive smirk, she remarked, “I’ve thought the same about you.” Regina ran her finger down the center of his chest and over his toned abdomen. Henry really was a specimen of a man. She felt his cock jump against her ass again, and Regina chuckled. “I see I’m not the only one who is anxious.”

Regina got off him and began to pull down the pajama bottoms Henry still had on. He lifted his ass off the mattress, and the moment the waistband was of the flannel pajama pants were lowered, his cock came springing out and slapped his stomach, leaving behind a splotch of pre-cum.

Regina’s raised an eyebrow in approval. His dick was the most tempting cock she had ever seen. It appeared to be seven inches long, but it was also thick. The numerous veins running through Henry’s penis were visible, and Regina noticed the slight curve to it. The appendage pulsated and twitched in anticipation.

Not sure if she wanted to suck him off or have him fuck her, Regina stared at the throbbing organ, then she glanced at Henry and saw the apprehension shining in his eyes. He had nothing to worry about; she was impressed by his cock.

Regina moved to where she was kneeling between Henry’s legs, and she took hold of his cock before bending down and dragging her tongue from his balls, which tightened up at the contact, to the wet tip. She kissed the head of his dick, getting pre-cum on them. She sat up and slowly licked the moisture off, savoring the taste of it. lowered her head and gave his foreskin a gentle tug, and after she released it, she looked up at him and said, “I don’t know if I want you in my mouth or in my cunt.”

Regina smirked when Henry visibly swallowed. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m pretty worked up, Mom, so I’m not sure how long I would last.”

That made the decision for Regina, and keeping hold of his cock, she moved to where she straddled his waist, her eager pussy hovering over his dick. “I’ve wanted to feel you inside me this whole time.”

She lowered her body until the head of his cock was wedged between her wet outer lips. Regina slid it though her slippery folds a few times, then she positioned the head of his dick at her opening, letting just the tip of it inside of her. She contracted and relaxed the muscles of her pussy, teasing Henry’s cock.

“Mom….” Henry said with a soft gasp and it caused Regina’s pussy to contract involuntarily. She sank down on his cock, slowly taking him in. Henry groaned. “Fuck you’re so fucking tight.”

Regina’s mouth had opened slightly as his hard dick invaded her aroused muscles, stretching them in a way she hadn’t been stretched in a long time. Gods above he felt glorious inside her, and she couldn’t wait to feel him fucking her hard and deep.

Once Henry was fully inside of her hot, wet heat, Regina took a moment to feel how much he filled her, and it was exhilarating and arousing. It wasn’t long before her excitement won out, and Regina clenched her muscles around him as she rotated her hips.

Henry moaned and Regina leaned forward and braced her hands on his chest. She lifted until only the tip of his cock was inside of her, then she slowly glided back down.. Regina hoped they could start off slow so they could both enjoy their time, but it seemed Henry was more anxious than she knew.

Taking hold of her waist, Henry started to drive his dick into her using short, quick strokes, and Regina did nothing to stop him. Her nails bit into his chest and her eyes rolled back as she willingly took the pounding Henry’s was giving her.

The frenetic pace only lasted for a couple of minutes, then Henry switched up his rhythm, and began to use long, slow strokes which had Regina moaning and missing the relentless pounding he had been giving her seconds ago.

Henry sat up and his mouth latched onto Regina’s left nipple, and she held his head close to her as rocked her hips and rode his cock. The simultaneous stimulation had her second orgasm building like an impending summer thunderstorm.

Regina pulled on Henry’s hair, yanking his mouth away from her breast, and she kissed him hard. She moaned into the kiss as she continued to ride him. Because of the slight curve of his cock and their position, he was hitting her g-spot on every stroke. Henry broke the kiss and mumbled into her neck, “Good, so fucking good.”

All Regina could do was grunt in agreement.

Henry took hold of her hips, stilling them, and Regina glowered at him, but the expression quickly disappeared when he pushed his cock deeper into her. Regina tilted her head back and moaned.

Henry maneuvered them to where she was lying on her back, and the moment his dick slipped out of her, she instantly missed it, but she didn’t have to wait long for him to put it back in her.

“Oh fuck, mom,” he said with a groan and his eyes closed as he pushed inside her tight muscles. Enjoying the effect she was having on him, Regina clenched her pussy muscles tighter, and he moaned. Henry opened his eyes and looked down at her. “You keep doing that I’m going to come.”

Grinning, Regina relaxed her muscles then tightened them again, and she repeated the action a few times, milking Henry’s cock.. Unable to stop himself, he stroked his cock in and out of her for a moment, then he gave a small shudder as he got control of himself.

“For that,” Henry began as he laid his full weight on top of her, “I’m going to make sure you don’t come for a long time.”

He gripped her hips tightly and began to move against her, his cock going in and out of her at a slow pace, but it hit all the right spots. Regina held onto his shoulders and her eyes drifted closed as pleasure radiated through her body. Henry felt amazing against her. Despite his lean appearance, his body was firm, powerful, and held so much hidden strength. Regina couldn’t help but to cling to him wanting to keep his full weight on top of her. He had such a remarkable body.

“Open your eyes as I fuck you, Mom,” Henry ordered.

Regina moaned and surrendered to the fact that she thoroughly enjoyed having him call her mom while he was deep inside of her.

Complying with the order, Regina opened her eyes and met his gaze. Nothing but desire shone in them. Henry’s lips were parted slightly, and soft, shallow breaths were rapidly coming from his mouth as he fucked her. The entire situation was beyond erotic, and Regina could feel her arousal building again, and knew her orgasm would be coming soon if Henry kept fucking her like this, but she did her best to ignore the sensation because she didn’t want Henry to stop fucking her.

Regina tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his head down. Their lips met for a hungry kiss, and as their tongues met for eager, wet caresses, Regina moved her hand down to take hold of Henry’s ass. He moaned in her mouth, and for a brief moment his pace quickened, but then he went back to the slow excruciating rhythm he had begun with. Regina broke the kiss and buried her face into Henry’s neck, releasing a shuddering breath as his cock continued to stroke her aroused pussy muscles.

Regina kissed and bit at his neck. A short, breathless cry escaped her when the head of Henry’s cock hit her g-spot to well. “Yes, Henry! Fuck me.”

“You like the way I fuck you, Mom?” He asked hotly against her ear. “Like the way my cock goes deep inside of you, hitting your spot?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Regina said, gasping from the arousal and need building inside of her. “Make me come, Henry.”

“What’s that, Mom?”

Henry calling her mom while he talked dirty to her did a number on her, and Regina was ready to do anything he asked in order from him to make her come. “Make me come, Henry. I want to come for you.”

Henry lifted himself up on his hands while keeping up his slow pace. Regina knew he was about to give her what she wanted, however, he wanted to play his game a little longer. “Who do you want to come for, Mom? Say it and I’ll give you what you want.”

Regina looked up at him. The sheen of sweat covering his body glistened in the ethereal light of the moon. She bit the inside of her lip and moaned. Henry brought his hand to his mouth and licked the tips of his fingers, then then he reached between them and began to slowly rub her clit. Regina arched up off the bed, pushing herself further into him and driving his cock deep into her. She cried out his name.

“Tell me who you want come for, Mom, and I’ll fuck you proper.”

Regina clenched her teeth together. The slow pace had her a breath away from her orgasm, and she could almost taste it, but it just wasn’t enough. She grabbed at the bed sheet underneath her and gave in.

“I want to come for you,” she said unable to catch her breath fully. “I want to come for my son. I want my son to make me come.”

Henry groaned. “Fuck yeah, Mom. Come for your son.” He picked up the speed of his moving hips and began to thrust harder and faster. “Come on your son’s cock.”

Regina clung to bed sheet for dear life as pleasure consumed her entire being. Henry’s cock propelling into her coupled with the intense way he rubbed her clit had her struggling to breathe. The only thing Regina could register was the way he moved in and out of her and the overwhelming ecstasy that was quickly taking over every inch of her body. Regina’s eyes slammed shut as her body grew taut. Every muscle in her body strained under the tension and begged for release, and then her orgasm slammed into her, hitting her a lot harder than she had expected.

The combination of pleasure and release made it feel as though she were experiencing her own personal supernova explosion. Regina cried out Henry’s name and she clawed at the bed while her pussy milked his cock for all it was worth. Lost in the high of pure bliss and satisfaction, the world ceased to exist for her.

The return to coherency was a gradual process, and as Regina came back to her surroundings, she was aware of two things. One, the sheets underneath her were wet, and two, Henry was no longer inside of her. She opened her eyes and found him furiously stroking his cock over her tired body. Seconds later, rope after rope of cum shot out from the tip of it. Some landed on her breast, most of it landed on her stomach, but a powerful burst had ended up hitting Regina on the chin. Henry’s chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, while he slowly pulled at his cock, squeezing out the rest of his cum. A translucent string of it hung from the head of his cock.

At the same time, their gazes shifted and they looked at one another. The uncertainty shining in Henry’s eyes was likely mirrored in Regina’s. As the high of their mutual orgasms wore off, the reality of what they had done seemed to come rushing to the forefront of both of their minds in the same instance.

Regina watched as Henry scrambled to get off her bed. She had no idea what to say. He got his pajama bottoms and pulled them on then picked up his t-shirt. Regina’s mind was void of all thought as she watched him dress. What exactly was she supposed to say after her son had fucked her like a madman? She wanted to tell him to stay so they could do it again, but common sense told her that under no circumstance would that be okay. Hell, what they did wasn’t okay.

Henry moved closer to the bed and glanced down at her naked body. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I can go get you a washcloth.” Mind clouded by a surreal haze, Regina dumbly shook her head, and Henry nodded. He bit his lip then bent down to kiss her cheek. “Night, Mom.”

“Night, Henry,” Regina said in a hoarse whisper as he shuffled quickly out of her room.

Glancing down at her body and seeing the fresh cum on it, Regina realized she hadn’t experienced some overzealous dream. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and when she touched it, Regina felt a thick substance on her chin. Remembering that some of Henry’s come had landed on her chin, she pulled her hand away and stared at her cum covered fingertips. Stuck in a trance, Regina gave them a tentative lick and then licked her lips.

Desire and arousal flooded her system.

Regina jumped out of bed and looked at the crumpled sheets and obvious wet spot on the on the bed and the comforter that had somehow ended up on floor.

She had fucked her son.

Guilt, mortification, and shame washed over Regina. Rushing to the en suite bathroom, Regina got into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. As soon as water flowed from the shower head Regina grabbed her sponge and body wash, and once she had more than enough soap on the sponge she began to scrub her body.

No matter how hard she washed, it didn’t get rid of the memories that were now embedded in her mind or the arousal which renewed each time images of what she and Henry did flooded her thoughts. Knowing that what they did was wrong, didn’t prevent Regina from wanting more. Her pussy and clit throbbed with need. Regina began to wash her body for a second time, and a lot harder.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her, but she knew she had to find some way to stop it. This wasn’t right and it wasn’t healthy. Henry had come into her room because of what she had done earlier. Beginning to think that she had taken advantage of her son, her guilt worsened and tears came to her eyes. She was going to lose Henry because of alcohol and feeling sorry for herself.

By the time Regina finished her shower, her body was raw from all the scrubbing and mentally worn down. The instant she stepped into her room, her eyes landed on her bed and memories flooded her mind. Mental images of Henry touching her and being inside of her were as clear as day in her mind’s eye, and her body responded to them.

Tearing her eyes away from the bed, Regina hurried to her walk-in closet where she quickly put on fresh pajamas, then she left her room and went downstairs.

Going into the storage closet underneath the stairs, Regina grabbed a spare blanket and went into the living. She wrapped the blanket around her then waved a hand at the fireplace, starting a roaring fire in it before laying on the couch. As she watched the flames, the weight of exhaustion joined the guilt and shame pressing on Regina, and she found herself drifting off to sleep. Two thoughts ran through Regina’s head as sleep took her. One was how she had ruined her relationship with Henry, and the other was how bad she wanted him.

* * *

_Present Day..._

Feeling a bit mischievous, a thought came to Regina. She unbuttoned the black maternity shirt she had on and took it off. She started to undo the front clasp of her bra, but hesitated. Her breasts had grown significantly since becoming pregnant with the twins, and Henry had developed an unhealthy fascination with them. Deciding to leave the bra on, she reached for her cell phone. Since Henry was at school, leaving the bra on was probably a good idea. It was only over the last few months the rumors about them had begun to die down.

Regina got in a position that showed off the prominent vein that ran across the top of her right breast along with her overgrown stomach. Henry’s fascination with her pregnant body wasn’t something that surprised Regina considering she knew about his kinks, but knowing versus the reality was something else, and though he had an unhealthy obsession with her breasts, she actually used her pregnancy to her advantage.

Although she was completely done with being pregnant, Regina had to admit she loved how Henry treated her. He spoiled her completely, and no matter how much he tried to rationalize it, he gave into each and every one of her whims and with a smile on his face.

Regina took several pictures then sent Henry the best ones. Still smiling as she put her shirt back on, Regin glanced at the clock. She wasn’t going to hear from Henry in another hour or so, which would give her enough time to get some work done and send the latest earnings report to the president of her Boston office. It was going to be the longest hour of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the frequency of updates because clearly I don't know my own schedule.
> 
> CW: Panty-sniffing, bed humping, and Henry discovers his impregnation fetish. Have fun non-kids!

“Mills,” Roger Stockard’s voice echoed through the bathroom. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hated talking to the man. He was a royal pain in the ass. “How’s that hot wife of yours?”

Staring at the wall, Henry put himself back into his pants while Roger took up urinal that was two spots down from the one he was at. He flushed the urinal using his elbow, glancing at Roger as he walked away from it and headed for the line of sinks. “Regina is doing fine, Roger,” he said curtly as he began to wash his hands.

“Did I hear the rumor mill right?” He chuckled at his own unimaginative joke then continued, “She’s pregnant with twins?”

Henry concentrated on washing his hands then after a long second he replied, “That is correct. Twin boys.”

Roger let out a low whistle. “Damn, you’re gonna have your hands full. Must be stressful.”

Henry pulled a couple of paper towels out of the dispenser and dried his before turning off the water. “It isn’t and I don’t think we will.”

Roger let out a bark of laughter as he finished up at the urinal. He walked over to the sinks and began washing his hands. “You say that now but wait until you’re up to your ears in shitty diapers.” He chuckled. “I bet you’re regretting those fertility treatments right about now, huh?”

Confusion marring his face, Henry threw away the ball of paper towels in his hand. “Excuse me?”

Roger shook the excess water off his hands and said, “You know a little medical intervention to help you two,” he looked around to make sure they were completely alone, “knock her up?”

Completely floored by the insinuation, Henry stared at the man unable to come up with anything. After a minute, irritation came over him and he grew defensive by what Roger was implying. He pinned the man down with a pointed stare and said, “Though it’s none of your business, Roger, Regina and I had no problem conceiving our sons.”

Roger grunted with disbelief. “I heard she was older than you. Thought she might need some help in that department.”

Henry couldn’t believe how caviler Roger was being towards him about a personal matter. He snorted and shook his head; this conversation was over. The man was bordering on rude and inappropriate. However, before he left, Henry had one thing to add to the conversation then he would go back to ignoring Roger and avoiding him at every turn. “Regina may be older than me, but rest assured, Roger, she needed no help in conceiving our sons, and it was some of the hottest sex I’ve ever had.” Henry clapped his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Enjoy jerking off to the thought of my wife.”

Henry turned and exited the bathroom, a smug smile appearing on his face.

When he and Regina had first moved to the small Canadian town nine months ago, they had been the topic of gossip the moment they introduced themselves to their neighbors. Henry was Regina’s much younger husband, and she was his wife who was old enough to be his mother. One day, a month after they had moved to Woodstock, a woman at the grocery store had made that astute observation, and Regina had told her that she actually was his mother and they were in a sick, twisted love affair. Henry considered the comment funny now, but at the time it had upset him considering everything they had been through.

The scandal around them had finally begun to die down now that people were actually getting to know them. Once they told people their story, everyone realized their relationship wasn’t as sordid as they thought it was.

Henry and Regina had been telling people that the two of them had met at his university library while she was a guest professor, and how a conversation about fourteenth century European literature had led to an unforgettable evening. It was a boring story of a younger man falling in love with a woman who happened to be older than him and a professor—which was the point of it. The boringness of the story didn’t lead to awkward questions. The only question most people asked was how Henry’s family reacted to him dating an older woman, but he covered it up by telling them he wasn’t close to his family, which was the truth. No one knew their true story, and that’s exactly what they wanted.

To make sure their lives appeared as boring as possible, Henry had become a seventh grade English teacher who was working on his masters, and Regina, after crafting a wonderful spell, owned a small accounting firm that had offices in Boston, Storybrooke, and Portland.

Though he and Regina found their lives less than thrilling considering the constant magical threats in Storybrooke, this was what they wanted. A life that allowed them to love freely without having to live under constant threats and judgments that existed in Storybrooke. Surprisingly, they were the couple everyone in town wanted to be. Henry found it amusing because Regina had never been in a relationship like that before, and her exact words were, _“I’m the one who tries to ruin relationships like this. Not be in one.”_

Henry sent a quick wave to some passing students as he headed for his classroom. When he entered the empty room, Henry walked over to his desk and sat down behind. It would be another half hour until his next class, and he was tempted to go home and check on Regina, but he knew if he did that he wouldn’t come back. However, if he didn’t, he had the perfect excuse—a wife who was very pregnant with twins. Henry decided against it and settled on texting Regina instead.

He unlocked the middle drawer of his desk and took out his cell phone. Henry frowned when saw the notification on his lock screen that told him he had gotten a text from Regina a half hour ago. He hoped she was okay. Regina’s pregnancy had been a smooth one, and because of that Henry was worried that something was going to happen to the boys. Luckily, Regina had begun seeing the doctor on a weekly basis now that it was getting closer to the safety zone for Kyler and Jonathan. He would probably tell them that things were doing fine and that they were on track for November.

Henry unlocked his phone and opened the message. The second his eyes took in the picture that Regina had sent him, they doubled in size. The angle of the shot had managed to capture Regina’s very pregnant, but incredibly sexy, stomach and her glorious breasts, which included the dark vein that ran down the right one. Henry’s dick started to stir in his pants as he continued to stare at the picture, while saliva pooled in his mouth as the desire to taste every inch of Regina became an acute need.

After staring at the picture for two full minutes, Henry came back to his senses and realized his current location wasn’t the appropriate place for him to be looking at sexy pictures of women. Even if those pictures were of his wife. He quickly pressed the lock button on his phone and dropped the device back into the drawer, slamming it shut. He glanced around to make sure no one had seen the explicit pictures he had received, but he was still alone in the empty classroom. Henry picked up his water bottle and took a long drink from it as he began to run through a long list of unpleasant thoughts in order to stop his dick from growing.

Setting the water bottle back on his desk, Henry drew in several deep, calming breaths then he pulled open his desk draw and took out his phone again. Once he had the message thread opened, he saved the pictures to the secure vault app on his phone which also removed them from his public gallery. Henry didn’t look at them too long, worried that if he did, he would be dealing with an awkward situation for the rest of the day. After checking that the images had been removed, Henry sent Regina a text. _“Are we having that type of day, my love?”_

Regina replied a minute later with the winking emoji that was blowing a kiss followed by a heart. She then sent him another text. _“Come home?”_

Henry slowly drew in a deep breath and exhaled it with the same speed. How he wished he could. He would love nothing more than to be at home with Regina and spending the day spoiling and loving her, but he couldn’t. Henry sighed and messaged her back. _“Sorry, baby, I can’t.”_ He pressed his lips together and added another message. _“I’ll make it up to you when I get home. Promise.”_

 _“Bubble bath and Dragon House?”_ Came Regina’s quick response and a grin broke out on Henry’s face as he read the message.

Regina’s pregnancy had her craving all sorts of foods—the grossest being anchovies—but it was damn near impossible for her to resist the Chinese restaurant located in the center of town. Their spareribs were her biggest weakness, and when she ate them, Regina made her sex noises, which turned Henry on, but it also weirded him out because that wasn’t his kink.

 _“Sure thing, Mom.”_ Henry sent back, chuckling a little. He had stopped calling Regina “mom” six months after their physical relationship had begun, but he still used it occasionally during sex because it was still hot as shit. However now she was the woman he loved, his wife, and the mother of his children.

Regina replied to his message. _“Stop it. You’re not here, so don’t start something that you’re not going to be able to take care of.”_

Henry chuckled. She was the one who had started something by sending him those pictures. _“I think you need to re-evaluate who started what.”_ He sent the message then quickly followed it up with another one. _“Mom.”_ Henry couldn’t help himself. He liked riling her up.

 _“Henry Daniel…”_ Came Regina’s response. Another message came through. _“We won’t have sex tonight if you continue this.”_

Henry playfully pouted at his phone. However, since his mean streak was showing he decided to go for broke, knowing that Regina wouldn’t actually say no to sex. She would just use him and deny him an orgasm, which made things worse because that unfortunately was one of his kinks. _“Oh, we weren’t going to have sex anyway. You’re getting Dragon House ribs—you’ll have no use for me.”_

Henry chuckled softly to himself. He loved texting Regina during his breaks. It broke up the monotony of the day and made him anxious to get home to her. Henry’s chuckle turned into a deep laugh when he read her response. _“I’m glad you know where you stand, dear.”_

Henry was still laughing when he heard, “Uh, Mr. Mills?”

With a smile on his face, Henry turned to look at the doorway of his classroom. One of his students stood in it, staring at him with a confused look on her face. He put his phone into the drawer and locked it. He waved at the young girl, signaling for her to come into the room. “Hey, Denise, what’s going on?”

She walked over to his desk and said, “I need help with my essay on _Romeo and Juliet_.”

Henry nodded and got up from his desk then pointed at one of the empty seats in the front row. “Sit down and take out what you have so far, and we’ll go over it.”

Denise sat down in the empty desk and began to open her book bag. Henry retrieved his own copy of the renowned play off his desk and hopped up on it. Once Denise had her notebook and copy of play out, the two of them began to discuss the Shakespearean drama, and Henry easily slipped into teacher mode, however, his mind and heart were still thinking about Regina.

Though they only texted while he was at school, it still made him feel a thousand times better. To believe he almost didn’t have this was something Henry couldn’t fathom, but it almost had become his reality on more than one occasion.

* * *

_Two Years Ago, The Morning After…_

Henry laid in his childhood bed staring up at the ceiling. He had had sex with his mom. The woman who had raised him; the woman who had held him through his nightmares when he was younger; the same woman he had once believed—and had been right about—was the evil queen. He had had sex with his mom. No matter how many times he repeated it in his head it still didn’t sound believable, but it was.

The way her body felt and how it reacted to him was still fresh in his mind, and Henry could still feel her soft skin under his fingertips. Their sweat slicked bodies moving against each other was branded on every inch of his skin, and the smell of her was deeply ingrained inside of his sinuses. Henry’s cock twitched in his pajama pants as he continued to replay the previous night in his mind. The way she had tasted…Henry groaned softly and rolled to where his face was in his pillow, squashing his hardening dick between his thighs and the mattress of his bed.

When he had gone into her room last night, he had only done so to apologize to her and tell her that he didn’t mean to be so harsh with her. Then he thought the two of them would cuddle just like they used to do when he was kid and he was upset, but then the unexpected happen. Henry was keenly reminded that he was not a little boy anymore, and that he noticed beautiful women, and that’s what happened when he saw his mom sleeping last night

His mom was the type of woman that people would certainly take notice of, and when he had stopped at her bedside last night, Henry couldn’t help to be taken by his mom’s natural beauty while she slept. Her soft lips had looked tender and inviting, and when his mind flashed back to their abrupt kiss in her den, Henry found himself want more, needing to feel the plump and sweet lips on his again.

In that moment, he had managed to find some way to be okay with kissing his mom. He blamed the shift partly on his curiosity, and the other part was because he wanted to show his mom that she was desirable and that she could be loved though his methods were quite unconventional. Henry had been one hundred percent certain that the kiss would have been a quick one and would have ended as suddenly as the one in her den, but as soon as he had put his hand on her waist and felt the heat from her body, Henry wanted more than a kiss, and even now in the face of his morality, he still wanted more.

Henry turned his head and laid it on the pillow, blowing out a frustrated breath. Seconds later, he saw a shadow underneath his door. It lingered for a moment then went away.

Henry buried his face back into his pillow and groaned.

Things were going to be awkward with his mom and he didn’t want that. They had a fantastic relationship and he loved her more than anything in the world. Sure he had Emma, but his mom was just his, Henry didn’t have to share her with anyone as selfish as it sounded. Now things were going to change.

Henry had no regrets about what had happened last night. His mom had been the best sex he had ever had, which really didn’t amount to much since he only had sex with a handful of women, but his mom possessed skill, experience, and intuition that girls his age didn’t possess. Henry groaned into his pillow again when his dick spasmed again.

Knowing that he would have to face her before he went back to school next week, Henry swallowed hard and pushed himself up then climbed out of bed. He looked down at his crotch and whispered to dick, “Behave.”

He walked over to his bedroom door, drew in a deep breath, then opened it. Henry stuck his head through the small crack of the open door and found the hallway empty. Letting out a relieved sigh, Henry walked out of his room and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

Not thinking about the previous night while he showered took a tremendous amount of effort. Henry thought about everything under the sun in order to keep his mind from traveling down a slippery slope. He thought about chores he needed to do, wondered if he should go visit Emma and his grandparents later, and thought about going to the docks to see if there was any work to do or possibly going to the diner to help out. No matter how hard he tried, memories of him having sex with his mom flashed in his mind, and by the time he was done with his shower, he was sporting a semi-erect penis.

Henry got out of the shower and left the bathroom, heading right for his room. Once he was dressed, he decided to go downstairs, and as he walked down the hall, he stared at the plush carpet on the floor. He was certain that if he so much as glanced towards his mom’s room he would go running back into his own so he could jerk off to the memories of him being inside his her.

As soon as he reached the main floor, Henry headed right for the kitchen, not bothering to check to see if his mom had left for the day. It was pretty late, so she would have gone to work by now, but when he reached the entryway of the kitchen, Henry discovered an unexpected surprise and came to an abrupt stop. His mom stood next to the island, cradling a cup of coffee and their eyes locked on one another the instant she looked at Henry. For a long tense moment, neither of them said a word, and Henry unconsciously held his breath. He resumed breathing when Regina cleared her throat and softly said, “Good morning.”

Henry dropped his gaze and mumbled, “Morning.” He entered the kitchen and headed for the cabinets that were above the back counter, which allowed him to keep his back to his mom. “I thought you had gone for the day,” he said as he opened the cabinet door, and Henry hoped he sounded like his usual self.

“I—I had a late start,” his mom replied in a soft voice.

“Oh.” Henry placed his empty mug on the counter and reached for the pot of coffee. Biting the inside of his lip, he poured the steaming, black liquid into his mug while trying to figure out if he should say something—anything—about last night. He set the carafe back in the maker then moved to the refrigerator to get creamer.

“We’re out of creamer,” his mom announced behind him. “I’ll pick some up on my way home this evening.”

So far, Henry had managed to move around the kitchen without having to look at his mom, but now he had no reason not to. He drew in a deep breath then turned around to face her, forcing a smile on his face.. “It’s fine, Mom.” I’ll get some on my way back from the station,” he said. He grinned when her eyebrow arched, a silent inquiry into why he was going to the sheriff’s station. “I told Emma I would help her with her filing.”

Regina rolled her eyes and let out brief, irritated snort. “That woman will always finds some way to get out of doing her department’s administrative work.”

Henry chuckled and remarked, “You’ve met Emma, right? Does Ma look like the administrative type?”

Regina raised her coffee mug to him. “Fair point.” The two of them shared a short laugh, but as they calmed down the uncomfortable and awkward atmosphere returned. Regina placed her mug on the island and pushed it closer to Henry. “I’m not going to finish that so you can have the rest.”

Henry gave her an appreciative nod and picked up the mug, taking a much needed drink from it. Henry’s eyes skittered to the side as he lowered the cup of coffee, uncertainty plaguing his thoughts. It was clear they needed to talk about what happened, but it also looked like neither of them knew what to say.

Still avoiding his mother’s gaze, Henry heard her sigh before she said, “I should get going. The town needs someone competent to run it.”

She began to move away from the island, and before she could get too far, Henry shot his hand out and took a gentle hold of her wrist. Her expressive brown eyes met his, and Henry was overwhelmed by his attraction towards her, making his chest tighten with need. _So beautiful,_ he thought to himself. Henry swallowed hard. He had no idea what he was going to say, but the elephant in the room needed to be addressed or they were going to be walking around on eggshells until he left for school the following Monday.

Henry drew in a steadying breath then said, “Mom, about last night—”

“Henry, no,” Regina said as she freed herself from his grasp. She held up her hand and continued. “Last night shouldn’t have happened. I should have stopped everything as soon as it started.”

She blew out a frustrated breath, and Henry saw the condemnation on her face and knew that she blamed herself for everything that had occurred, but she wasn’t entirely at fault. He was too. “I am your mother, and what happened between us last night was completely immoral.”

Henry nodded. “You’re absolutely right.”

“If you agree, then why did you come into my room?” Regina countered, incredulity lacing her question.

“I didn’t come to your room with that in mind!” Henry exclaimed, gesturing wildly at her. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed out an aggravated breath. “I went to your room to apologize for speaking so harshly towards you, and what I was just going to do was get in the bed and cuddle with you until you felt better.”

Regina let out an indignant snort and commented offhandedly, “You cuddled me all right, you cuddled me to two orgasms.”

“I didn’t hear you say stop either,” Henry shot back, pinning her down with a cutting gaze.

Again, Regina held up her hand and said, “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done and it’s not going to happen again. I was weak and emotional, and I took advantage of you when I shouldn’t have.”

Henry frowned for several reasons, but there were a couple of points he wanted to address. “Two things: one, you’re not weak so stop calling yourself that. Two, you didn’t take advantage of me. If anyone is in the wrong, it’s me. I shouldn’t have gone into your room. I knew where you were at emotionally and I—I—” Henry released a frustrated growl and rubbed his cheek with his hand. “I shouldn’t have done it. I was curious and I used your emotional state to satisfy my curiosity.” Henry dropped his gaze and sighed. While partly true, that’s what it all basically boiled down to. He shouldn’t have gone to his mom’s room.

Henry forced himself to look at his mom, and he found a stunned expression on her face. He exhaled a long sigh. “I’m sorry, mom.”

Regina moved closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She gave him a small smile. “It’s okay sweetheart, and you have nothing to apologize for. We both should have stopped what had happened. Fortunately, it only happened once, and it’s not going to happen again.”

Henry tried not to frown upon hearing that the two of them wouldn’t have sex again, but the response was quickly followed by disgust. _Fuck, I’m definitely messed up,_ Henry thought.

He nodded and said, “All right, Mom.”

Regina pushed up on her toes and gave his cheek a peck. The beat of Henry’s heart picked up. She pulled back and smiled at him. “I’ll cook us dinner tonight so we can put an end to this horrible ordeal, and we can talk about your day.” She smirked at him and added. “I might even let you drink.”

Henry chuckled and remarked, “You are aware that I’ll be twenty-one soon? I won’t need your permission to drink.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and stated, “If you are under my roof, you will need permission to drink.”

Henry grinned at her. “All right, all right I understand. Mom’s house, mom’s rules. Got it.”

Regina shook her head and said, “Have a good day, sweetheart. Please take out the trash and don’t forget to pick up the coffee creamer. Tomorrow morning will not be a pleasant if you forget to get that.”

“I won’t forget,” Henry called out as he watched her retreating form as she exited the kitchen. The way her ass moved under her skirt almost caused Henry’s dick to go to full mast. He violently shook his head and muttered to himself, “She is your mother. This is not right. Go find a woman that is your own age and definitely not your mother.”

* * *

Parking his jeep in its usual spot in front of his mom house, Henry sighed and stared at it for a long minute. His day hadn’t been a long one. It had only taken him a couple of hours to do Emma’s filing at the station, and his mom had been right—his ma did everything possible to avoid doing her administrative duties. Once he had finished at the station, Henry and Emma went to Granny’s for lunch, then he went down to the animal shelter to earn a few bucks. Technically, Henry didn’t need the money since his mom and Emma kept his account well-funded, but he liked doing odd jobs around town because it gave him a sense of purpose, and for today, it kept him out of the house.

Henry stared at the mansion a second longer then got out the jeep. He walked up the sidewalk that led up to the front porch, and after climbing the stairs, he sat on the bench next to the front door and began to take off his boots. He wasn’t going to be home long. All he planned to do was take a quick shower then he was going to go to the store and pick up the coffee creamer like he had told his mom this morning. If he were at the house for too long, it would mess with his already screwed up head.

He walked into the house, and as Henry headed for the stairs, he remembered his mom was planning to cook dinner tonight. Since he was going to the store he thought he would check to see if she needed anything. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and nervously typed out a quick message and sent it to her.

He was at a complete loss for how he should interact with his mom. Though he had managed to keep himself busy during the day, most of the tasks he had done hadn’t been complex enough to keep his mind busy, and every so often his mind would drift to the memories of last night. Thoughts of being buried face deep in his mom pussy had caused Henry to lose focus more than once. His dick had been in a half-hard state for most of the day, and it ached to be deep inside his mom again.

Henry went up to the second floor and rushed to his bathroom, still unable to look at the door that led to his mother’s room. After closing the door behind him, Henry pulled off his shirt right as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Dropping the shirt on the bathroom floor, his stomach knotted up in anticipation, but he ignored the feeling as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The notification opened and Henry read the quick, two line message. _“No thank you, dear. I have everything I need to make dinner.”_

Henry read the message again, and for some reason the tone behind it irritated him even though it shouldn’t. Had he gotten the message under normal circumstances, he would have shrugged and gone about what he was doing because there was nothing more behind it, but this time he couldn’t. He didn’t know what type of response he had been expecting. Maybe something that told him his mom suffered as much as he did, but clearly she wasn’t, and he was the only one going through hell.

Henry huffed in annoyance, irritated with his reaction, but still bothered by his mom’s message. After typing back a quick response, Henry tossed his phone onto the counter a little harder than he should have and move to the tub to turn it on. As he shed the rest of his clothes, Henry felt like his mom had rejected him, and he felt stupid for feeling like that. They had both agreed that what happened last night shouldn’t have occurred and that they were going to work on moving past it, but he hadn’t expected her to move on so fast. Like he had been some terrible one-night stand that she wanted to erase from her memory.

Henry got into the shower and began to wash quickly. He needed to get out of this house or thoughts of him and his mom were going to drive him insane. Once he had finished taking the quickest shower of his life, Henry got out the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist then left the bathroom. As he crossed the hall to his room, he cast a sidelong glance down to his mom’s room. He stood in front of his bedroom door, and just as the first memory filtered into his mind, he charged into his room, slamming the door shut. He fell back against it and squeezed his eyes shut. _There’s no way I can stay here,_ Henry realized as he got a handle of his memories and libido.

As Henry got dressed, he came to the decision that he was going to stay with Emma the next few days. He would tell his mom at dinner tonight and he planned to be completely honest with her about why he needed to leave. He was certain she would understand why he had to go.

He left his room, and as he walked down the hallway, he stared at the door of his mom’s room, coming to a stop in front of it. Henry was done fighting the memories and feelings he had been combating all day. He wasn’t going to be around his mom the next few days, so he could indulge in the thoughts that had been trying to consume him one last time.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Henry swallowed hard as his heart began to race inside his chest. He turned the knob slowly and carefully pushed the door open.

The first thing his eyes landed on was the impeccably made bed, and within seconds, his mind transported him back to last night where the well-made bed had been the stage for the most erotic and pleasurable sexual experience Henry had ever been involved in. As memories flooded his mind, Henry’s body responded to them like a junkie injecting their first hit of heroin for the day. Arousal coursed through his veins like a slow moving elixir, making his heartbeat pick up which in turn caused a warm sensation to spread over his over body. Henry was dimly aware his was cock growing inside the dark pants he had on, and that the space between his body and the fabric was rapidly diminishing, but he was too lost in the fantasy that had begun to form from the memories filling his mind.

In his mind’s eye, Henry was naked on the bed, his heels digging into it as he held on tightly to his mom as she rode him without abandon. Her head was thrown back and uninhibited moans forced their way through strained vocal cords and out her open mouth. Daydream Henry buried his face in her damp neck, moaning as her pussy clenched tightly around his throbbing erection while the head of it pressed against her cervix each time she lowered her body. Inhaling a deep breath, her scent and the aroma of their sex filled Henry’s nostrils and it fed into his arousal. The need to change their position so he could fuck her like he wanted to almost had him stopping, but Regina bouncing on his dick was a sight to behold.

Their sweat slickened bodies moved smoothly against one another as his mom picked up speed, and she began to rock and bounce on his dick like a woman possessed. Her cries of pleasure and their skin smacking against each other every time she landed on Henry’s lap became the soundtrack they fucked to with Henry adding the occasional grunt or moan when he was overwhelmed by the wet, tight, warm hole he was buried inside of.

Entranced by his own fantasy and arousal, Henry slowly made his way to the bed, and when he reached it, he placed his knee on the edge and climbed onto the king sized bed. Thoughts of how he shouldn’t be in his mom’s room or how he shouldn’t be doing this never crossed Henry’s mind. All he could think about was recreating the events from last night that continued to taunt him.

Henry crawled to the middle of the bed and laid down on his stomach, releasing a shuddering breath through his mouth. He drew in another one with his nose and the smell of his mom overwhelmed him. His cock throbbed with need and ached to be released from his pants, but Henry pushed the desire to the back of his mind and began roll his hips into the mattress beneath him, his body humming with excitement and lust. Back in Henry’s fantasy, his mom was lying under him and his dick moved in and out of her at slow pace. He imagined the walls of pussy clinging to him while she held onto his shoulders, moaning softly against his ear, and driving him wild.

Henry gripped the comforter covering the bed as he fully immersed himself in his fantasy. He moaned quietly and murmured, “Gods is your pussy incredible, Mom.”

His cock straining against his pants made the movement of his hips more painful than pleasurable, and Henry reluctantly paused his fantasy so he could free his dick. Using one hand to push himself up, he used the other one to unbutton the pants and unzip the fly on them. Henry growled in frustration when he tried to pull his pants and underwear down with one hand. He was going to need two hands for the task. He got up on his knees and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of both pieces of clothing then pushed them down.

The swollen appendage got caught in the waistband of his underwear, so he had to tug it free. With his hand still wrapped around the base of his dick, Henry slowly moved it up, watching as his foreskin covered his throbbing head and bunched up at the tip. A pool off pre-cum quickly filled the crinkled skin and spilled over the edge. Some of the clear fluid ran down to Henry’s index finger, and he let go of his cock and sucked the cum off his finger. It wasn’t the first time he had done something like that, and it wouldn’t be the last. He rubbed the rest of his pre-cum over his sensitive head, which made his whole body shiver with pleasure.

Henry lay back down on the bed and resumed his fantasy. With his bare cock directly on the fabric of the comforter and free, Henry’s arousal seemed to double. Falling back into his daydream, Henry imagined the walls of his mom’s pussy rhythmically contracting around his dick, milking him as she begged from him to fuck her. He buried his face into the bed and groaned as he grounded his aching cock into the bed.

“Fuck, mom,” he whispered. “The way your pussy squeezes my cock is fucking amazing.” He drew in a deep breath. “You want me to fill you up with my cum?” A deep chuckle rumbled low in his throat. “I hope it gets you pregnant.”

His cock spasmed at the thought, and Henry became further entrenched in the idea. “You’d look so beautiful pregnant with my children.” Hips thrusting harder into the bed, the thought of coming in his mom and getting her pregnant became too much for Henry, and his cock grew harder and more sensitive. “Yeah, Mom, say you want me to knock you up. Tell me you want my cum.”

Lost in his fantasy and the lust burning through him, Henry’s orgasm was quick to build. His balls tightened and his dick became incredibly sensitive, and after a couple of hard thrust into the mattress, Henry’s back arched as he pressed his hips into the bed while his cock pulsated and ejected several rounds of cum.

The devastating pleasure of his orgasm had left Henry lightheaded, and when the highest point of it had subsided, he collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Despite being deathly afraid of getting a woman pregnant, the idea of filling his mom with his sperm and potentially knocking her up turned him on more than he realized. Hell, his dick even twitched at the prospect of doing it. However, it would be a long time before he was ready to get someone pregnant.

After his breath and heart rate had returned to their normal rhythms, Henry pushed himself up on his hands and examined the wet, sticky mess he had made. He grimaced at the large pool of cum he had been lying in.

Henry glanced at the clock on his mom’s night table. She’d be home in two hours, and it’d be another handful of hours before she went to bed, so if he did a good job at cleaning up, she wouldn’t notice anything.

With his pants and underwear around his ankles, Henry got off the bed and shuffled over to his mom’s closet. He found her dirty clothes hamper just on the inside of it, and he pulled out a piece of clothing and used it to wipe the drying cum off his stomach and crotch, then pulled up his pants. He went over to the bed, and he managed to wipe up most of his cum, but there was an obvious damp spot on the comforter. Henry shoved the piece of clothing in his pocket and straightened the bedding. He walked back a few steps and examined the bed, besides the wet spot, it seemed fine. Henry hoped that his mom wouldn’t find anything off when she came up to change out of her work clothes.

After looking at the bed for another moment, Henry rushed out of the room and left the house to go to the grocery store. As he climbed into his jeep, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached into it to get the phone out, and Henry grimaced when he touched the wet, cum covered piece of clothing he had used to clean up with.

Henry pulled the piece of clothing out with his phone, and when he saw what he had grabbed, his eyes widened. He had taken a pair of his mom’s panties. His dick instantly began to harden, and his mouth dried up as he stared at the cotton briefs.

Licking his bottom lip, Henry separated the underwear from his phone, and without thinking, he brought the panties up to his face and drew in a deep breath.

Though they were covered in his cum, his mom’s essence was still recognizable. Eyes slipping closed, Henry drew in another breath, and it was deeper than the last.

His phone vibrating against his thigh snapped Henry back to reality, and he realized what he was doing. He was sitting in his car, in the driveway of his mom’s house, smelling her dirty panties. Shocked, and disgusted with himself, Henry opened the center console and shoved the panties into it, making a mental note to get them later.

He picked up his phone and saw the two notifications that told him he had messages from his mom. The first one asked if he had gone to the store, and the second one was a list of items she needed in case he hadn’t. Henry typed up a quick reply, telling her that he was leaving now and that he would pick up the items.

After he sent the message, Henry started his car and drew in a deep breath as he pulled away from the curb. There was definitely no way he could stay at the house with his mom. Between his depraved fantasy of fucking her and getting off to knocking her up to him stealing and sniffing her panties, Henry didn’t trust himself around his mom. There was no telling what he would do to her. He knew he wouldn’t harm her, but he also didn’t trust himself to not make a pass at her.

Everything about what he was doing was wrong. Here he was lusting after his mom like some fucking pervert. Repulsed by his behavior, Henry snorted. What he was doing went beyond immoral and inappropriate and was veering quickly into creepy and disgusting. Henry continued to berate himself as he drove into town.

* * *

Regina stood at the kitchen island making Henry’s favorite dinner of pork chops and mashed potatoes with gravy along with any green vegetable because he would avoid eating it anyway. Regina was surprised she could even stand to make the meal. Her day had been an exhausting one, and though she could run the town in her sleep, she almost actually did it today.

Not only was her body sore from the workout it had been put through last night, but the mental gymnastics she had to perform to not think about the previous night with Henry had been more than exhausting. The fact that she would have to do the same in order to have dinner with him already exhausted her, but she was determined to do it. It was bad enough that things had been awkward with Henry this morning, but his appearance in the kitchen had taken her off guard, and all she could see was him kneeling on her bed with his dick in his hand, his face a visage of pure bliss, while she laid there covered in his cum.

Giving her head a slight shake, Regina started to go through potion formulas in her head to curb the arousal that had begun to make its presence known. She honestly didn’t know what was wrong with her. Henry was her son and having sexual thoughts and fantasies about him was immoral and twisted.

Regina sighed. Tomorrow she was going to schedule an appointment with Archie to help her figure out why she was sexually attracted to Henry. Regina’s stomach turned into an anxious mess when she heard the front door close. After not seeing Henry all day, she was anxious to be in the same room as him. The one thing she didn’t know was if her anxiety was caused by their awkwardness from this morning or if it was because of her sexual attraction towards him.

Henry trudged into kitchen and gave her a brief smile. “Hey, Mom.”

She smiled at him. “Hello, dear.” She wiped her hands on the dishtowel and asked, “What happened to you? I thought I would have to call Emma and your grandparents and tell them you had disappeared.” Regina frowned when he didn’t respond to the joke. “Henry, what’s the matter?”

Henry directed a deadpanned expression at her. “Are you really asking that right now?”

“Henry,” Regina started with a sigh, “I know you said we’re both to blame, but I’m sorry it happened. I feel terrible about what happened between us.” She paused and looked into his brown eyes. Regina pressed a hand to her stomach, and her voice wavered as she continued, “I—I don’t want this to affect us.”

“But it has affected us, Mom.” He blew out a frustrated breath. “ You’re all I can think about now. I know you want to try and move past this, but I’m having a hard time, yet I know I can’t keep having indecent thoughts about you. It’s not right.”

Henry pressed his lips together and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and announced, “I’m going to stay with Emma the next few days. I’ll come home Sunday afternoon to pick you up for dinner with the rest of the family, but I need space, Mom.” He dropped his gaze and admitted. “I know it’s wrong, but you do things to me that no woman has ever made me feel, and I don’t trust myself around you.”

Regina stared at her son. Henry was right. The previous night had had a profound effect on their relationship, and they were going to need space in order to figure out how to move forward. As much as Henry couldn’t trust himself around her, Regina was unable to do the reverse. She knew that if they had one moment of close intimacy, her lust would provoke her to do something they both trying to prevent but would be powerless to stop. It broke Regina’s heart knowing that he had to leave her, but with the circumstances being what they this was the best solution for them.

Regina moved back to her spot behind the island and finished preparing dinner. “Can we at least have dinner before you leave? I’m making your favorite.”

Regina didn’t look up from the garlic she was chopping as Henry moved to sit on one of the stools in front of the island. “Of course, we can have dinner together. I’m not a complete jerk.”

Regina glanced up at him, and she held Henry’s gaze for a brief second before dropping her eyes back down to the cutting board.

The entire situation was completely screwed up, and though it wasn’t a permanent arrangement, Regina felt like she was losing her son. She sniffed as wayward tear ran down her cheek, and Regina swore under her breath.

“Are you crying?” Henry asked, and when she didn’t answer, he got up and moved around the island. After taking the knife out of her hand, Henry took Regina in his arms and held her tightly. “Don’t cry, Mom.”

Regina tried damnedest to fight against her tears, but she was unable to do so. “I’m sorry, Henry.” She sniffed. “It feels like I’m losing you because I did something completely selfish and foolish while drunk, and it has turned into this much bigger thing that I don’t know if we’ll ever come back from it.”

“We’ll come back from it,” Henry said as he rubbed her back. He sighed. “We both did foolish and selfish things, Mom.” He fell silent for a second then continued, “But I don’t regret them. Yet, I know this is wrong and can’t continue. I just need some time to get my head right, and then we’ll be okay. Trust me.”

Regina nodded against his chest, and she kept her head there a moment longer, allowing herself to be comforted by Henry. Once she felt she had a handle on her emotions, Regina pulled back and found gentle, caring eyes looking down at her. Those eyes and what she had seen in them is what had drawn her to Henry the previous night. Not the alcohol or the way she had felt, but because of the way he looked at her. Henry looked at her as if she were meant to be revered and cherished, and like two moths drawn to an overgrown flame, the space between them gradually diminished and their lips met for a gentle kiss.

Henry held Regina tightly against him, but the kiss didn’t progress, and after another second, Regina broke it. Henry rested his forehead on hers, and Regina let her eyes slip close as she whispered, “This is why we need space.”

“It is,” Henry murmured back. He lifted his head and kissed her forehead. “But you’re not losing me, Mom. I’ll see you on Sunday and we have the family dinner that night.”

Though not an ideal arrangement, Regina nodded in agreement and sighed. She moved away from Henry and said, “Can you go set the table, please? I’m going to put the pork chops in the oven, and we should be ready to eat in the thirty minutes.”

Henry gave her a small smile. “All right, Mom.”

Regina returned the smile with a genuine one of her own. Henry was a good son and an honorable man. Whoever he married was going to be lucky to have him.

After they had eaten dinner, Henry had gone up to his room to pack his bag for Emma’s while Regina went into the kitchen to clean up and pack up some leftovers for Henry. As she moved around the kitchen, Regina felt like she was having an outer body experience. The night Robin had left, she hadn’t felt anything but relief, but this was felt entirely different, and all Regina could feel was hollow inside. Realizing that she was comparing Henry to Robin, proved to Regina that her head was a mess and confirmed that she needed to talk to someone.

“Mom...”

Regina turned to face the kitchen doorway and Henry stood in it with a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “I’m headed out now.”

Regina nodded and got the plastic container that held his leftovers. They walked to the front door and Henry said in quiet voice, “I don’t want to leave you.”

Regina drew in a deep breath and placed her hand on the center of his chest, staring at it for a moment before meeting his gaze. “You have to because this needs to be done. The last twenty-four hours have proven that you and I no longer see each other as mother and son, or we do, but there’s this physical aspect now and we need to fix that.”

Henry nodded, agreeing with her reasoning. He pressed his lips together, then his eyes dropped down before they returned to Regina’s. He licked his lips and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Regina gave him a small smile. “That’s is how we ended up in this position, Henry.”

He smirked. “I know, but it’ll be a quick one this time.”

Unable to deny that they both wanted this, Regina nodded, and Henry leaned in and lowered his head to press his lips against hers. The kiss lingered for a couple seconds then Henry pulled back and murmured, “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Okay,” Regina said as he pulled the front door open. She watched him leave the house, and after his jeep pulled away from the curb, Regina closed the door. She fell back against it and shut her eyes as she drew in a couple of deep breaths. Letting him leave was hard, but in the end, her relationship with her son was worth it.


End file.
